Harry's Poké Adventure
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey everyone, Tekky here with another round of messing with Fate's best Bitch, Harry himself. I hope you all enjoy this little thing I have put together and just remember, i do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon, I wish I did but I don't, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Hey Everyone, Tekky here, just informing you all that I definitely do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-2654)

Harry sighed as he sat down on the golden throne in the main hall, the muggles had discovered the magical world thanks to Voldemort and Dumbledore, the Muggles had nuked most of the magical enclaves but this had ignited a war as other countries believed that Britain were attacking them, they wiped themselves out, Harry had lived through the devastation that happened nearly 600 years ago, he had saved and hidden Hogwarts from all, so, only he and the Spirit of Hogwarts remained, along with two house elves.

"I don't know how much longer my sanity will last, Cassie, I have lost everything bare you, Dobby and Winky" a 11 year old girl with midnight black hair and blue eyes appeared in front of him "I know, Daddy but always remember, I will always be here for you as will Dobby and Winky as they are connected to your magic" Harry smiled and nodded "I know. We are the only things left alive on this planet, except the cockroaches, I just wish I could something, I have been making potions and making spells but I have nothing else to do".

A voice called out "I think I can help you with that, Hadrian Potter" Harry turned to the voice to see a multi-coloured portal and a large white goat with a golden ring around its torso "Who are you? I know you are a Deity, I can feel your aura" a chuckle came from the creature "I am Arceus, the God of what is known in my universe as Pokémon, they are creatures of wonder, you wish to start a new, do you not?" Harry nodded "Can you help me, Arceus?".

Arceus nodded "I am willing to offer you a second chance, you will of course be allowed to bring your family but they will change form, except the girl next to you, she will have to fuse with you as she has no true form" Harry looked at Cassie who grinned "I am happy with that, I get to explore and be with my father" Harry smiled fondly "She will be able to manifest herself as she does now but she will only be able to go a maximum of 300 Meters away from you".

Harry turned to Cassie who was bouncing up and down, he shot an amused look at Arceus who seemed rather amused himself "I think she is fine with this deal. What is the catch?" Arceus shook his head "You are smarter than you give yourself credit for. You will be reduced to the age of 5 and found by Professor Samuel Oak, he will then give you a Pokémon at 10, not that it matters as you will already have 4 Pokémon by that time, do you accept?".

Harry looked down and thought on it, he looked up "If I shrink all of my stuff that I have made, my library and everything else of importance to me and put it in a trunk which I then shrink as well, will I be allowed to keep it with me when I go to this new universe?" Arceus tilted his head "I don't see why not, just don't let anyone get their hands on it, it could change the course of the world, now is the time, I shall now fuse your daughter to you".

Arceus summoned his life plates and glowed as Cassie was fused with Harry's magical core, he felt the magic ley lines react to the chance of losing the last magical on earth and decided to fuse them with Harry's core as well, he smiled when it was complete _'The Strongest magical human ever, I hope you are proud, Sister, he is a force that will change the world' _a female voice echoed in his mind _'Of course I am, he is my child, he is also Hela, Fate and my champion in whatever world he is in'_.

Arceus then changed Harry's age to ten and shrunk anything of value and placed it into a trunk, he shrunk the truck and put it in Harry's pocket before knocking him unconscious, he lifted him Psychically before infusing his body with Psychic energy and Aura _'He shall be the first wielder of both energies and magic'_ the others sent feelings of agreement as Arceus took Harry and left the dying world in darkness and silence, never to be visited again.

(Pallet Town-Pokémon World)

Professor Samuel Oak was walking through his fields looking over the Pokémon when a portal opened in front of him, Arceus strode out with Harry on his back curled around 4 Pokémon eggs, he levitated them to the ground in front of him before looking at Samuel "Samuel Oak, I am Arceus, the god of Pokémon, I have a request for you" Samuel blinked before nodding "Okay, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Arceus, what can I do for you?".

Arceus looked at the boy in front of him "This is Hadrian James Potter, he is the first wielder of both Psychic and Aura energy he also wields another type of energy but I will not disclose what type, that is for him to choose to reveal, I wish for you to take care of him for me, he is going to be one of the chosen humans to help change the world, these four eggs are his first Pokémon partners, they all have a deep bond with him already, help him Samuel".

Samuel looked down at the five year old in front of him and smiled before looking up at Arceus "Of course I will look after him, Lord Arceus, I will raise him as my own and he will have his four Pokémon partners, do you wish for him to get another for his tenth birthday like all trainers?" Arceus gave off a shrug "That is entirely up to you, Samuel, I must go, I need to rest" with that Arceus left.

Samuel blinked before shaking his head, he pulled out a Pokéball "Charizard, come and help me out" the ball opened and Charizard appeared in front of him, Charizard looked at the boy before looking at Samuel "I know, it's a bit strange but I need help, he was brought to me by Arceus himself" Charizard's eyes widened and he looked down at the boy in front of him, he carefully picked him and two of the eggs up before looking at Samuel who picked up the last two eggs.

(Samuel Oak's Lab-Pallet Town)

Harry blinked as he woke up, he let out a yawn before freezing, this wasn't his castle, this wasn't Hogwarts _'Daddy, came down, you are safe'_ he blinked at Cassie's voice before relaxing _'Cassie. Thank god, where are we?'_ a giggle coursed through his mind _'Don't you remember our conversation with Arceus, Daddy?'_ Harry though on the name _'Oh yeah, so this is the world of Pokémon?'_ a feeling of agreement shot through him and he chuckled.

He heard a door open and turned to see an old man in a lab coat with grey hair come in and smile when he saw Harry awake "ah, you are awake, good. I was starting to get worried" Harry tilted his head but eyed the old man wearily, the old man's shoulder slouched slightly when he saw this _'What has this child gone through to be this weary of anyone? I don't think I want to know'_ he smiled softly "Hello, my name is Professor Samuel Oak, what's your name?".

Harry relaxed at the man's name, remembering that Arceus had mentioned him "Hadrian sir, Hadrian James Potter, where am I?" the Professor seemed to be happier that the child in front of him was relaxing "Please, just call me either Professor or Samuel, Sam for short and you are at my Lab in Pallet town, you arrived via a rather rare Pokémon and with four Pokémon eggs, I was wondering how you know Lord Arceus".

Harry looked to the sides before looking back at the Professor, he seemed to feel like he could trust the man but a few tests and some time would let him tell for sure "He told me that he would give me a second chance so that I could have a life worth living, he took me away from the ruins of my old home" Harry stopped and looked down before looking back at the Professor as something that was said clicked in his head "Wait, did you say four eggs? I thought there would only be two".

The Professor gestured to the table and Harry saw four eggs, he instantly felt his magic connecting to them and felt four familiar presences, two were Dobby and Winky, the last two…he felt his eyes water and wiped the tears away, he walked over to the white spotted egg "Hedwig" he then looked down at the black and red egg "Padfoot" he walked over to the orange and brown egg "Dobby" he then placed his hand on the final egg, it was blue, white and yellow "Winky".

Samuel blinked and frowned thoughtfully "How do you know them? And their names? And their genders? You must know as you have already nicknamed them all" Harry bit his lip and was about to reply when all four eggs began to shake, one by one each of them hatched, Harry stared at them all in awe, Professor Oak walked over and handed him a device, Harry looked at it in confusion before looking up at the professor "Click the button".

Harry clicked the button and the device scanned him "Hadrian James Potter-Oak, age 5, mental age 672, Psychic User, Aura User, other energy scanned, energy unknown, type in energy name" Harry looked at the screen will buttons waiting for him to identify his magic, he bit his lip and watched as Professor Oak looked away, he quickly typed magic, the device beeped "Name accepted, Trainer I.D. 77748646384364, hello, I am Baxter, what can I do for you?".

Harry blinked before he felt something move from his core into the Pokédex, it started to spark before changing colour, it was now Green, Silver and Black instead of the original red and black, it also changed shape and became more advanced, it blinked on and a familiar female voice came out "Hello, my name is Cassandra, how can I help you today?" Professor Oak blinked "How did you do that?" Harry shrugged he didn't quite know himself.

(**AN: It is the Sinnoh Pokédex design**) Harry looked at Professor Oak "Professor, why did it call me Hadrian James Potter-Oak?" the Professor grinned "Well, Lord Arceus asked me to look after you and when I put your finger print into the scanner, you didn't exist, I already knew your name as Arceus had told me it but I had to make documents for you so I just added the Oak onto the end as I will be the one raising you, is that okay?".

Harry nodded staying silent, he finally had a family or at least an old man who might be his Father/Grandfather and then he had his new…Pokémon partners and Cassie in his Device, Professor Oak placed a hand on his shoulder and Harry resisted the urge to flinch "Pint your Pokédex at the Pokémon, it will give you an overview of them, all of their stats, moves, genders and abilities" Harry looked down at the device before shrugging, he aimed it at Hedwig.

The device scanned her _**"Togepi, The Spike Ball Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon then stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others. Type: Fairy Gender: Female. Moves: Growl, Charm, Metronome, (Egg Move) Future Sight. Ability: Serene Grace, (Hidden Ability) Super Luck. Nature: Timid"**_ Harry blinked "Cool" he then pointed it at Padfoot.

The Device scanned him _**"Houndour, The Dark Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. Types: Dark, Fire, Gender: Male. Moves: Leer, Howl, Ember, (Egg Move) Beat Up. Ability: Early Bird (Hidden Ability) Unnerve. Nature: Naughty"**_ Harry snorted "Well his nature is right, Naughty indeed".

He pointed the Pokédex at Winky next, it scanned her _**"Delta Ralts, The Perception Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: A Delta Species discovered by Echo The Third and Zero Breaker. It uses its own ice and electricity to help make its trainer's life easier. Types: Electric, Ice, Gender: Female. Moves: Growl, Powder Snow, (Egg Move) Toxic, Ability: Clear Body. (Hidden Ability) Snow Cloak. Nature: Naïve"**_ he smiles "Seems rather powerful".

He pointed the Pokédex at Dobby, it scanned him over _**"Abra, The Psi Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: It uses various psychic powers even while it's sleeping, so you can't tell whether or not it's awake. Type: Psychic. Gender: Male. Moves: Teleport, (Egg Move) Thunder Punch. Ability: Inner Focus, (Hidden Ability) Magic Guard. Nature: Modest"**_ Harry chuckled "Suits you to a t, Dobs, you four are perfect" they gave off their individual cries at Harry who smiled, Samuel watched happily.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok****édex**_

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togepi (Hedwig) F**

**Houndour (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Ralts (Winky) F**

**Abra (Dobby) M**


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

**AN: Hey everyone, Tekky here, I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon. Also to clarify, Delta Pokémon are from a fan made game called Pokémon Insurgence, I recommend it to all who have a PC or a Laptop, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Professor Oak's Lab-Pallet Town-Five Years Later)

Harry chuckled as he watched Green walk into the room, followed soon by Red and Blue who were arguing about something or other, Harry shook his head and looked at Green with an exasperated expression, she giggled at him, Professor Oak took this moment to walk into the room "Ah, I see you are all here" all four of them smiled at him "Hello Professor Oak" "Hello Grandad" came the replies from the four children.

He smiled down at them "Okay, Green will go first, then Red, then blue and finally Harry" Red and Blue pouted at Professor Oak "Can you at least call him by his colour, he is Emerald" Harry chuckled as did Professor Oak "Okay, okay, Green come on up" Green walked over and took the Pokéball for Bulbasaur and threw it, Bulbasaur looked at her "_Bulba_" she smiled and gave him a pat before returning him "I choose Bulbasaur".

The Professor nodded and handed her a Pokédex and 5 Pokeballs "Are you going to stay here to see the others off or are you leaving right away?" Green tilted her head "I want to see what Pokémon Emerald is going to get, so, I'll stay for now" Professor Oak nodded "Okay Red, come on up" Red rushed over and took the Pokéball with the fire symbol on it, he threw it into the air after clicking the button "Charmander, I choose you".

A glow of light and Charmander looked around the lab, he looked over at Red and rushed to his side "_Char, Charmander_" Red laughed and gave him a scratch under the chin before returning him, he walked over to Green and stood there. Professor Oak turned to Blue "Okay Blue, your turn" Blue ran over and took the last Pokéball, he threw it into the air "Squirtle, I choose you" Squirtle appeared in a flash of red light and rushed over to Blue "_Squirt, Squirtle_".

Blue patted it on the head before looking over at Harry, Green and Red who were smiled, he grinned before returning Squirtle, he walked over to Green and Red "Okay, Emerald, it is your turn" Harry blinked at him "You know I already have four Pokémon right and a fifth one waiting for me to come and collect her, right? I don't need a Pokémon from Grandad. He should save it for a trainer who needs a Pokémon" Professor Oak chuckled as he handed Blue and Red a Pokédex each.

He turned to Harry "Come now, Har-Emerald, you know I give every inspiring trainer a Pokémon, it is my tradition, now come over here" Harry walked over an Professor Oak placed three Pokéballs in front of him, Harry looked at them and noticed that they didn't have symbols on them, he let his magic flow and it pulled him towards the third one, he picked it up and clicked the button, he threw it into the air "I choose you".

A glow of red light revealed a blue dinosaur like Pokémon, it was bright blue with a yellow under belly, it had what looked like a steel helmet over most of its head and down its back, it looked over at Harry "_Bagon, Gon_" Harry blinked "It's a Bagon, I thought they could only be found in Hoenn" Professor Oak chuckled "It arrived last week, a present from Professor Birch, he said that it had been abandoned by its old trainer and was not very trusting, I thought that you could help it".

Harry shrugged and nodded, he walked over to Bagon who stared at him warily, Harry blinked before smiling, he clasped his hands together "Transcend, the confines of Time and Space" he looked around the blue area before looking at the partially red Bagon, he smiled "You have been hurt, I can understand that but if you come with me, you will be a part of my family, you can ask my other Pokémon if you do not believe me" the red aura around Bagon seemed to fade and he nodded, the world faded back into the lab and Harry walked over to Bagon.

Bagon rushed over to him and hugged his leg, Harry smiled and rubbed his head "It's good to have you with me, Bagon" "_Gon_" Harry pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Bagon _**"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. Type: Dragon. Gender: Male. Moves: Rage, Ember, Leer, Bite, Dragon Breath, Toxic, (Egg Move) Dragon Dance. Ability: Rock Head (Hidden Ability) Sheer Force. Nature: Lonely"**_.

Harry blinked "Damn, you are powerful, whoever left you was an idiot of the highest calibre, I will happily train you" Bagon jumped up and down happily and Harry chuckled "How about a nickname?" the Bagon nodded, Harry tilted his head "Neville, after an old friend of mine, he was a tough person and an even better fighter" Bagon nodded and bounced up and down, Harry returned it and looked over at Professor Oak "Thank you, Grandad" Samuel smiled "Of course" before handing him five Pokeballs.

Professor Oak looked over them all "I have watched you all grow up and I know in my heart that you will grow into fantastic people in whatever profession you choose, be it Pokémon Masters, Gym leaders, Champions, Pokémon Researchers, etc. you can do anything you set your mind on but always remember, Pokémon are our friends, if you don't treat them right, they will eventually abandon you" the four teens nodded before leaving the lab.

(Pallet Town)

Harry looked at the other three "So, where are all of you going?" Green tilted her head with a smile "I am going to see my Mum for a bit before I leave, I'll see you all somewhere along the way" Harry nodded and Red grinned "I promised my Mum that I would show her my Pokémon before I left, then I will set off" Blue shrugged "Probably to Viridian City, what about you, Gold?" Harry looked thoughtful "Well, I promised a Pokémon that she could come with me on my journey, so I need to pick her up first, then I will head to Viridian myself".

The other three nodded "So, Gold, can you show us your Pokémon before you leave? We'd like to see them again" Harry smiled "Of course, I promised them that they could goodbye to you three before we left" he pulled out his five Pokéballs before throwing them all in the air "Come on out Everyone" five flashes of red light and in front of the teens were a Togetic, a Houndoom, a Kadabra, a Bagon and a Delta Kirlia.

Harry's other Pokémon looked at Bagon before looking at Harry "This is Neville, Professor Oak gave him to me, he was abandoned by his original trainer, I hope you will all treat him nicely" they all nodded and began chatting with Neville before they all said goodbye to the other three teens, Harry chuckled "Okay guys and girls, we have to go and collect our other friend" they all nodded and Harry returned them before saying goodbye, he then walked towards the forest.

(Hidden Lake-Pallet Town)

Harry walked into the hidden grove with the lake in the centre and smiled, he walked over to the water edge "Hello, Mione, are you here?" A call was his response "_vee. Eevee_" Harry smiled as an Eevee rushed out of the bushes and jumped into his arms "Hello, Mione, I am now ten so you can come with me" Mione rubbed against his arm and he chuckled, he pulled out an empty Pokéball and held it up to Mione, she sniffed it before pressing her nose against it, she was sucked into the ball.

It shook in his hand before dinging, it did this a total of three times before it stopped shaking, Harry smiled "Thanks Mione", he pulled out his Pokédex and held it up to the Pokéball, it scanned the Pokéball _**"Eevee, The Evolution Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. Type: Normal. Gender: Female. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Sand Attack, Bite, Iron Tail, (Egg Move) Detect. Ability: Adaptability, (Hidden Ability) Anticipation. Nature: Hasty"**_.

Harry chuckled again "You certainly got stronger training with my four Pokémon, we just need to decide what you are going to evolve into, you can train with Bagon for a while as well" he looked at the lake and blinked at the Golden Magikarp on the surface looking at him "Hello, Magikarp, are you hungry?" Harry pulled out a canister of water Pokémon food and placed some in a bowl, he placed it at the edge of the lake and took a step back.

Magikarp looked at him warily and Harry took a quick peek inside its mind, he sighed as he realised that this was another Pokémon that was abused by humans, he took another step back and sat on the grass, Magikarp watched him for a moment before swimming forward, it sniffed the food and took a bite, he smiled "_Karp. Karp. Magikarp_" Harry laughed "I'm glad you like it Magikarp, I worked hard on it" Magikarp continued to eat as Harry watched it.

As it finished eating, Harry walked over and took the bowl, he placed it back into his backpack before looking at Magikarp "well, I guess I will be seeing you later, Magikarp, it was nice to meet you" Harry started to walk away "_Karp?_" Harry turned to the Magikarp who was looking at him in confusion "Are you wondering why I am walking away?" the Magikarp nodded and Harry sighed "I can recognise an abused Pokémon, Magikarp, I have a Pokémon that was abused by its old trainer".

He looked at the Magikarp with a serious expression "I will not forcefully capture you. I will only capture you if that is what you want" Magikarp's eyes widened before it nodded, it jumped out of the water and landed in front of him, Harry blinked "You want me to catch you?" "_Karp_" Harry smiled and pulled out an empty Pokéball, he caught the Magikarp before sending Dobby back to the Professor _'It seems I am lucky, well, let's see if I capture anything interesting on the way to Viridian, I will also start training Neville and Mione'_.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Bagon (Neville) M**

**Eevee (Hermione) F**

**Magikarp**


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian and Pewter

(Viridian City-A few hours later)

Harry walked into the City and sighed _'I didn't find one Pokémon I was interested in in that forest. *Sigh* Well, at least Mione and Neville got some training done, they will be powerhouses when I am done with them'_ Harry blinked as he was stopped by an Officer Jenny "Hey, Officer Jenny, what's wrong?" "We have had a series of Pokémon thefts lately" Harry's control slipped and his aura flared as his eyes went from Emerald Green to electric blue, he quickly got control again.

"Sorry about that, Pokémon Thieves, Hunters and Abusers make me lose control of my emotions" his eyes returned to their usual Emerald Green, Officer Jenny quick got over her shock "No worries, they make me feel the same way" _'Holy crap, this kid is powerful'_ Harry smiled "If I hear or see anything about these Pokémon thefts, I will call you, I promise" the Officer nodded and let him go on "Be sure that you do, enjoy your time in Viridian City".

Harry nodded and walked away with a wave, he continued to walked through the city and looked at the closed Gym, he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, he started walking again when he heard it "YOU ARE USELESS!" His head snapped over to the alleyway and he carefully cast a disillusionment charm on himself, he snuck into the alleyway and was shocked as he watched a Bulbasaur getting kicked in the side by a teenage lad.

Harry growled and made himself visible again "HEY! What the hell do you think you are doing?" the trainer jumped and turned around to stare at Harry in shock, he then sneered "I'm teaching my Pokémon a lesson, what does it matter to you, Kid?" Harry snorted "Sure, a lesson, that is what you call it, I call it abuse, get the hell out of here and leave Bulbasaur before I kick your sorry ass" the trainer stared at Harry in shock "Who do you think you are?" Harry narrowed his eyes "Only my friends call me by my name, you can call me Emerald".

The trainer ran at Harry who glowed, Harry thrust his hand out and the trainer stopped in his tracks, he thrust his hand towards the wall and the trainer went crashing into it, Harry quickly called Officer Jenny and told him her location, a few minutes later, Officer Jenny drove into the alleyway, Harry gestured to the trainer "This trainer was kicking that Bulbasaur, I stopped him" Jenny stared at the injured Bulbasaur before glaring at the other trainer.

She turned to Harry "Thank you, can you let him down so I can arrest him? Then can you take Bulbasaur and his other Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre? if Bulbasaur is in this shape, I don't want to think about what the others look like" Harry's eyes widened before he glared at the other trainer, he nodded before picking up the Pokéball for Bulbasaur along with the other 3 Pokéballs, he returned Bulbasaur before leaving the alley, dropping the trainer as he went.

(Pokémon Centre-Viridian City)

It took Harry nearly 20 minutes to find the Pokémon Centre but he managed, he rushed in and rushed over to the desk "Nurse Joy, I need your help" the pink haired nurse looked at him "What seems to be the problem, young man?" "I helped Officer Jenny find and catch a Pokémon Abuser and she asked me to bring his Pokémon here, his Bulbasaur was in bad shape, I hate to think what the other three look like, can you help them?" he held out the four Pokéballs to her.

Nurse Joy looked at him in shock before nodding, she took the Pokéballs before rushing over to the machine, Harry sighed before walking over to the call machine, he quickly dialled up Professor Oak's number and waited for the call to patch through "Harry lad, I was getting worried, I have heard from Red and Blue" Harry smiled "Hey Grandad, it has been a hectic day, I caught a Trainer abusing a Bulbasaur, he has been arrested and I took his Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre".

Professor Oak shook his head "Disgraceful, I hate trainers that hurt their Pokémon, god job lad, so you are in Viridian then?" Harry nodded and Samuel smiled "Good to hear, so, I noticed that you sent Dobby back, did you catch another Pokémon?" Harry nodded "I caught a Magikarp, he was abused by his old trainer so I gave him some Pokéfood and gave him a choice, I would leave or he could join me, he chose the second option".

Professor Oak smiled at him "Good to hear, lad, you were always good with Pokémon, even wild ones, you have been since you were five and rode on my Charizard" Harry blushed and smiled "I'm not that good, right, I am going to spend the night here and head off to Pewter City in the morning, goodnight Grandad" "Goodnight Son" Harry disconnected the call and chuckled, he heard a voice call out "Hello Sir, the Pokémon you brought in are healed".

Harry turned around and smiled at Nurse Joy who was looking at him "Thank Arceus for that, do you mind healing my other 6 Pokémon? I was training them earlier" she smiled and shook her head "Not at all, bring them over" Harry walked over and handed her the six Pokéballs before taking the other four back "I'll be right back, I need to give these Pokémon a choice" he walked round the back of the Pokémon Centre before throwing the first Pokéball "I choose you".

A red glow revealed a Pidgey, it looked at Harry warily and Harry shook his head "I have someone for you to meet Pidgey" he pulled out another Pokéball and tossed it towards the water "Magikarp, I choose you" a red glow revealed Magikarp "_Karp. Magikarp_" Harry smiled "Good to see you too, Magikarp, I will scan you in a second and give you a nickname but for now, this is Pidgey, I caught his old trainer abusing a Bulbasaur, can you talk to him?.

Magikarp nodded and turned to Pidgey as Harry pulled out his Pokédex, he scanned Magikarp _**"Magikarp, The Fish Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is. Type: Water. Gender: Male. Moves: Tackle, Splash, Flail, (Egg Move) Aqua Jet. Ability: Swift Swim, (Hidden Ability) Rattled. Nature: Jolly, due to colouration, this Magikarp is Shiny"**_ Harry nodded "I will name you, Cedric, after an old friend of mine".

Cedric bounced out of the water before landing in it happily "_Karp"_ it went back to Pidgey who blinked before tilted its head and looking at Harry, Harry walked over and knelt by it "Now Pidgey, I have a couple of choices for you, the first is that you can go back to the wild" Pidgey blinked "The second is that I send you to a Pokémon Professor who looks after you until a new trainer is selected for you" the Pidgey shook its head "And the third is that you come with me and be my Pokémon".

Pidgey stared at him for a few minutes before nodding, Harry snapped his old Pokéball before holding out an empty one, Pidgey blinked before pecking the ball, he was sucked into the ball, it pinged three times, Harry smiled and chuckled before looking over at Cedric "Well, it seems whatever you said changed his mind about me" the Magikarp nodded and jumped into the air again before landing in the water.

Harry scanned it with the Pokédex _**"Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. Type: Normal, Flying. Gender: Male, Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Headbutt, Mirror Move, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Roost, Fly, (Egg Move) Brave Bird. Ability: Keen Eye, (Hidden Ability) Big Pecks. Nature: Naïve"**_ Harry nodded "I will name you Seamus".

He took the second Pokéball out of his pocket and threw it "I choose you" a red glow revealed a Venonat, it looked at Harry and shook in fear, Harry's heart broke, he smiled with tears in his eyes "Hey now, there's no reason to be afraid, I won't do what your old trainer did, I promise" Venonat looked at him as if assessing his soul before it stopped shaking, Harry smiled "Now, you have one of three choices, the first is that I can send you back to the wild".

"The second is that I send you to a Pokémon Professor until a new trainer can be selected for you" the Venonat stared at him "And the last is that you can come with me, be one of my Pokémon and be cared for like Pidgey chose to be" Venonat perked up after hearing about Pidgey "_Nat. Venonat_" "You want to come with me then?" Venonat nodded, Harry snapped its old Pokéball before pulling out an empty one and holding it forward, Venonat tapped on it, it sucked it up and it dinged three times.

Harry scanned the ball with his Pokédex _**"Venonat, the Insect Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Its large eyes act as radars. In a bright place, you can see that they are clusters of many tiny eyes. Type: Bug Poison. Gender: Female. Moves: Tackle, Disable, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Toxic, (Egg Move) Baton Pass. Ability: Tinted Lens, (Hidden Ability) Run Away. Nature: Modest"**_ Harry smiled "I will name you after a close friend of mine, she was picked on too, Luna".

Harry put the Pokéball in his pocket before pulling out the third Pokéball, he blinked when he realised that this was Bulbasaur's Pokéball, he tossed it into the air "I choose you, Bulbasaur" a red glow revealed Bulbasaur who looked around in fear before seeing the trainer that saved him earlier "_Bulba. Bulbasaur_" he rushed over to Harry and rubbed against him, Harry gave him a scratch under the chin "It's good to see you at full health, Bulbasaur, are you feeling alright?".

The Bulbasaur nodded and Harry smiled "Good to hear, now I have a few choices for you" Bulbasaur looked at him and tilted his head "_Bulba?_" Harry chuckled "You can be wild again" Bulbasaur shook his head "You can go and live with a Pokémon Professor until a new trainer is chosen for you" Bulbasaur shook his head "Or you can come with me" Bulbasaur nodded and rubbed against him, Harry chuckled and snapped Bulbasaur's old Pokéball.

He pulled out a new Pokéball and Bulbasaur pressed against it, it was sucked in, the Pokéball shook three times before pinging, Harry quickly scanned it _**"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. Type: Grass, Poison. Gender: Female. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Solar Beam (Not Perfected), (Egg Move) Power Whip (Not Perfected). Ability: Overgrow, (Hidden Ability) Chlorophyll. Nature: Lax"**_ Harry nodded "I'll name you Astoria".

He put the Pokéball away before taking out the last one, he looked at it "I wonder what you are" he tossed it into the air "I choose you" a red glow revealed a shiny Duskull, Harry stared at it "Holy crap, how did he get you?" the Duskull stared at him before he heard a chilling voice _"Who are you?" _Harry smiled "I am Hadrian but my friends call me Harry" the Duskull stared at him _"I sense no evil in you, can I join you? My old trainer was evil"_.

Harry smiled "I would be happy to have you as one of my Pokémon, Duskull, I will happily train you to be the best that you can be" the Duskull nodded and fired a **Shadow ball** at his Pokéball, it shattered, Harry pulled out an empty Pokéball and Duskull tapped it, it was sucked into the ball and it shook three times before dinging, Harry chuckled before looking at Cedric "So, it seems I am the luckiest bastard in the world, came to the city, obtained four more Pokémon" Cedric nodded before he was returned.

Harry scanned Duskull's Pokéball with the Pokédex _**"Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. Type: Ghost. Gender: Male. Moves: Leer, Night Shade, Disable, Astonish, Foresight, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, (Egg Move), Destiny Bond. Ability: Levitate, (Hidden Ability) Frisk. Nature: Rash, due to the colouration, the Pokémon is shiny"**_ Harry shook his head before going to the Pokémon Centre.

(Pewter City-2 Days Later)

Harry walked out of the forest, he had caught a Scyther and had evolved Both Eevee and Bagon, it seemed that Duskull was carrying something called a Spell Tag, Harry had taken it and held it in front of him only for Mione to press her face to it, she evolved into a unknown Eeveelution known as Medeon, it was a Ghost and type, it was a bit larger than Umbreon, it had purple fur over the first half of its body and then no fur over the second half, it had dark blue skin for the second half, its tail levitated above its body and it had glowing blue eyes, around its neck was the spell tag.

Bagon had evolved into Shelgon and was thrilled, Harry shook his head before jumping onto a rock and looking over Pewter City, a voice called out from the side of him "That is my merchandise you are standing on" Harry blinked before looking at the man, Harry jumped off of the rock "My apologises, I didn't realise, do you mind if I look through your rock collection? To see if there is anything I am interested in".

The man nodded, Harry looked through the stones before finding a few that interested him, the first was a stone with a DNA symbol on it, it called to him and his magic called to it, he picked it up and felt his magic sing, the next were two different stones, one felt like Winky and the other felt like Dobby, he picked them up before walking over to the man "I'd like to buy these three stones please?"

The man nodded "That will be 150 Pokédollars please?" Harry nodded and handed over the money, he said goodbye to the salesman before heading towards Pewter "If you are planning on fighting the gym, I wouldn't recommend it" Harry turned and looked at him "Oh? Do tell?" "The Gym Leader, Brock, has beaten everyone that has challenged him with his rock Pokémon" Harry smiled "Interesting, I do love a challenge, thank you for the information" Harry walked into Pewter.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Shelgon (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Magikarp (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Bulbasaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther**


	4. Chapter 4: Pewter Gym

**AN: Hey everyone, Just here to remind you that I do not own Harry Potter or ****Pokémon. Also for those who did their homework and know that Magikarp can't have an egg move, I just decided to throw that logic out of the window as this is a fanfiction, Tek out.**

* * *

(Pokémon Centre-Pewter City)

Harry walked into the Pokémon Centre and walked over to the counter "Nurse Joy" the nurse turned and smiled at him "Yes, can I help you?" Harry grinned "Could you heal my Pokémon? I may have been training a bit too hard on the journey here and I want to make sure they are okay" Nurse Joy tilted her head "Of course" Harry handed his six Pokéballs over to Nurse Joy who put them in the machine, he went and sat down.

He looked through his Dex and his pack before he heard someone rush into the Pokémon Centre, he blinked when he saw Red rush past everyone with an injured Pikachu, he got up and walked over "Hey Red" Red jumped before looking at him "Heya Emerald, when did you get here?" Harry chuckled "Not too long ago, I spent some time training, how about you?" Red nodded "Same, I just got beaten by the Gym Leader, he is powerful".

Harry nodded "I've heard, I'll be challenging him when my Pokémon are all healed up" Red blinked before grinning "This I've got to see, I'll join ya" Harry chuckled "So, have you seen Blue and/or Green yet?" Red nodded with a scowl "I haven't seen Green but Blue taunted me when I entered the city" Harry chuckled "You know he just likes to rile you up Red; it is entertainment for him, he is your friend after all" Red nodded "I know".

Nurse Joy's voice called out "Well, Red and Emerald please come to the counter" Red and Harry chuckled before walking over to the counter, Nurse Joy smiled at them "Here are your Pokémon Emerald" Harry took the Pokéballs back "Thank you, Nurse Joy" she nodded before turning to Red "Here are your Pokémon Red" he grinned as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder "Thanks, Nurse Joy, this means a lot to me" she smiled and tilted her head "Not a problem" the two left the Centre.

(Gym-Pewter City)

Harry opened the doors and chuckled at the darkness "Alright, you cheeky bugger, turn those lights on, I'm here for a Gym Battle" a deep chuckle was heard from inside "I accept your challenge trainer, speak your name?" Harry grinned "Emerald of Pallet Town" a light turned on revealing a tanned teen about 17 years old with squinted eyes "I am Brock Harrison" the two stared at each other as Red went to the stands and a referee appeared.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between the Gym Leader Brock of Pewter Town and the challenger Emerald of Pallet town, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon, when both of one trainers Pokémon are knocked unconscious, the other trainer wins, begin" Brock threw out a Pokéball "Geodude go" a rock with a face and two buff arms appeared from the red light "_Dude_" Harry scanned it with his Pokédex.

"_**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: When traveling uphill, if it encounters a raised step, it cleverly hoists itself up and overusing its two arms."**_ Harry nodded "I see, this is a perfect time to train her in Battle, go Astoria" Bulbasaur appeared from the red light, Brock nodded "You have the type advantage but don't think it will save you" Harry smirked "I don't need type advantage, Astoria, use **Leech Seed** the quickly follow it up with **Tackle**".

Bulbasaur rushed forwards, as she was running seeds flew out of the bulb on her back, she crashed into Geodude knocking him into several of the seeds which started to sap his energy and restore Bulbasaur, Brock blinked "I am impressed with your combo, Geodude, use **Rock Throw**" Harry watched as Geodude picked up a large rock and threw it at Bulbasaur "Astoria, jump on the rock and use **Vine Whip**".

Bulbasaur jumped onto the rock that was flying at her before jumping off of it and using Vine Whip to slap the Geodude around, after she finished her onslaught, Geodude crashed to the ground with swirly eyes "Geodude is unable to battle, the victor is Emerald and Bulbasaur" Brock blinked before returning Geodude "You did well my friend, take a good rest" he pulled out another Pokéball "Onix, go" the giant rock snake appeared from the red glow.

Harry blinked "Holy crap! That is one big snake" he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Onix _**"Onix, The Rock Snake Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunnelling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother."**_ Harry blinked "Astoria, you did brilliantly, now get some rest" he returned Astoria and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Now, you get to meet a good friend of mine, Cedric, show your strength" the golden Magikarp appeared on the field and flopped for a moment before it narrowed its eyes, Brock blinked "Did you just summon a Magikarp?" Harry chuckled "Don't doubt him, Cedric is a stubborn and destructive Magikarp, Cedric show him what I mean, use your Egg Move" Cedric glared and jumped at Onix, water spouted and covered the Magikarp as he crashed into Onix sending it flying backwards.

Brock, Red and the ref all had a collective jaw drop "YOUR MAGIKARP CAN USE **AQUA JET**!" Harry nodded with a smirk "I told you not to underestimate him, Cedric, keep it up and remember to dodge, your time is coming my friend, go for it" Cedric nodded and shot off in another column of water, Brock shouted "Onix, use **Dig** quickly" Onix jumped into the ground, barely escaping the attack, Harry chuckled.

"Well played, Cedric, wait for it" Magikarp nodded and flopped up and down "Onix now" "Use Splash" Brock blinked as Onix exited to the ground only to see Magikarp well above it, Magikarp shot down using **Aqua Jet** and hit Onix full force, Onix roared in pain as the two created an explosion, when the dust had cleared, Magikarp was flopping happily and Onix was unconscious "Onix is unable to Battle so the winner is Magikarp and Emerald".

Harry rushed over to hug Cedric only for him to glow white and start growing, finally he stopped glowing, he was massive, he looked like a Chinese dragon, he was red in colour with a yellow under belly, it had a brown crown and eyes with white fins down its back, it roared and Harry chuckled "Hey Cedric, congratulations on evolving, Cedric looked at him and growled happily, Harry laughed "Happy to help buddy, let's give you a scan".

Harry brought out his Pokédex and scanned Cedric _**"Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon, Pokédex Entry:**_ _**Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month. Type: Water, Flying. Gender: Male. Moves: Tackle, Splash, Flail, Bite, Dragon Rage, Bind, Thrash, Leer, (Egg Move) Aqua Jet. Ability: Intimidate, (Hidden Ability) Moxie. Nature: Jolly, due to colouration, this Magikarp is Shiny"**_ Harry grinned before returning Cedric.

Red jumped up and whistled and clapped, Harry rubbed the back of his head before looking at Brock who had walked over to him, Harry held out his hand and Brock took it "That was an excellent Battle, thank you, I had started to get too big headed given that over 20 people have lost to me lately, thank you for beating me, here" He handed Harry the boulder badge and Harry took it "Thank you Brock" the rock salesman walked in "Congratulations young man".

Harry turned to him "Thanks" Brock blinked "It's you" the salesman took off his glasses and hat "Indeed Brock, go on your journey, my son, I shall handle the gym" Brock blinked before nodding, Harry looked at the salesman "Continue to find those stones that I bought off of you, I am sure they are important to a lot of important people, just not yet" the man blinked but nodded, Harry grinned before turning to Red.

Red ran down to him "Damn Emerald, that was awesome, you are so powerful already and you didn't even use your starter or the four Pokémon you were found with" the others stared ta Harry who grinned sheepishly "To be fair, Dobby and Winky are at Dad's lab, Hedwig is training at the moment so, I only had Padfoot and Neville with me and I wanted to train up Astoria and I knew that Cedric was close to evolving".

Red nodded "As always you use your wisdom, that is why you are mine and Blue's inspiration Emerald" Harry chuckled "Aye, now, I need to move on, Red, try training a bit more before trying the gym again, think before acting and you will do fine, Brock, I hope you accomplish your dreams" Harry walked out of the gym after saying goodbye to the three and blinked when two people and a Pokémon landed in front of him.

"Prepare for trouble".

"Make it double".

"To protect the world from devastation".

"To unite all people within our nation".

"To denounce the evils of truth and love".

"To extend our reach to the stars above".

"Jesse".

"James".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light".

"Surrender now or prepare to fight".

"Meowth, that's right".

Harry clapped "That was a bloody brilliant song and a talking Meowth, wow, I am impressed, do you do other performances?" they blinked "No, do you think we should?" Harry nodded "Damn right you should, you could be stars and song writers, you have the potential to be brilliant, you just have to take the chance" they looked at each other before looking back at Harry "Can we come to you for advice then?" Harry nodded "My name is Emerald, I will be heading to Cerulean City, if you need advice come and find me" they nodded and ran off.

Harry chuckled as he walked away "What a nice trio, I think they will go far" He looked up as Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder "Hey Hed, did you enjoy your hunting session?" Hedwig nodded and Harry smiled "Good to hear, did you see that funny trio that were just talking to me?" "_Tic_" Harry nodded in agreement "I think they will go far too but I will happily give them advice anytime they need it" Hedwig nodded and the two left the city.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Shelgon (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Bulbasaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**


	5. Chapter 5: Clefairy and Rota

(Mount Moon-3 Days later)

Harry blinked as a bunch of Zubat flew out of the cave, he noticed the lights and frowned "This isn't right" he looked around until he found a Sandshrew, it had dry skin and was panting heavily, Harry's eyes widened, he rushed over and placed his hand over it "**Agumenti**" water flowed over the Sandshrew who looked at him in shock and awe, Harry smiled at him "Hey, little buddy, you feeling better?" the Sandshrew nodded and rubbed against his leg.

Harry looked at the lights and glared, he raised his hand "**Fulgur**" lightning shot from his hand causing all of the lights to overload, he nodded, he raised his hand to his eyes "**N****octem ****S****pectaculum**" his eyes glowed and suddenly he could see like it was day time, he smiled at the Sandshrew "Okay, little one, let's go find out who is messing with your cave" he started walking into the cave only for Sandshrew to follow behind his leg.

He continued to walk through the cave until he found two people wearing black with a red 'R' on the front, one was Blonde and female, the other was green haired and male, near then was a bunch of Pokémon in cages and a man who was tied up and gaged, he was looking around in a panic, his brown eyes filled with fear behind his glasses, Harry growled and released Astoria "Astoria, **Solar Beam**, I know you can do it".

Astoria looked at the scene in front of her a growled "Bulba" the two people with the 'R' symbols stopped what they were doing as Bulbasaur absorbed nutrients "Did you hear?" "SAUR!" Astoria fired off a large **Solar Beam **which hit them and the machine next to them causing it to explode and send them flying "Team Rockets Blasting off again!" Harry shook his head before walking over to the tied up man, he quickly returned Astoria before untying the man.

Harry blinked as the man rushed over to the cages and quickly started unlocking them "It's alright, I've got you all" Harry watched as he continued to unlock the cages, Harry quickly unlocked one with a small pink Pokémon in it, he quickly picked it up and gave it a pat on the head "There you go, little one" it smiled at him "_Cleffa_" Harry chuckled before looking at the Sandshrew that had followed him "So, what do you think? Should we ask if we can keep her?" the Sandshrew nodded.

Harry laughed before looking at the man "So, who are you?" the man grinned "I'm Seymour the Scientist, I research the connection between Clefairy and the Moon Stone" Harry blinked "Wait, did you say Moon Stone, that's cool, and Clefairy, that is the second evolution of Cleffa isn't it?" Seymour nodded, Harry grinned at the Cleffa in his hands "You are going to grow up big and strong" he looked at Sandshrew "I guess I should catch you now instead of waiting, huh?".

Sandshrew nodded and Harry held out an empty Pokéball, Sandshrew tapped it and was sucked inside, it shook three times before making a pinging noise, Harry quickly scanned it before sending it to the Pokémon lab _**"Sandshrew, The Mouse Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies. Type: Ground. Gender: Male. Moves: Scratch, Defence Curl, Poison Sting, Sand Attack, Swift, Fury Swipes, (Egg Move) Metal Claw. Ability: Sand Veil, (Hidden Ability) Sand Rush. Nature: Relaxed"**_.

Harry grinned "I'm going to name him Justin, after that sturdy old friend of mine" Harry turned to Seymour "So, tell me, is it true that the Clefairy will dance around the Moon Stone?" Seymour grinned "Why don't you join me and find out after all, you did save little Cleffa here, they will welcome you with open arms" Harry blinked and looked down at Cleffa "What do you think, little one?" it nodded "_Cleffa_".

Harry and Seymour watched the Clefairys and Cleffas dance with Cleffa sat happily in Harry's lap, this was of course interrupted when the two idiots from before attacked again with a large machine, Harry growled "That is it, come on out Padfoot" he tossed the Pokéball and Houndoom appeared growling at the two idiots who shivered from the dark look they were getting "Padfoot, destroy them so that they never attack here again, use **Fire Blast**" a Japanese symbol made of fire was shot from Houndoom's mouth and crashed into the machine causing it to overheat and explode.

Harry shook his head as the idiots were once again sent flying, he turned to the Clefairy who had just evolved, he brought out his Pokédex and scanned one of the Clefairys that hadn't evolved _**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other. Type: Fairy. Gender: Female."**_.

Harry nodded before scanning the evolved form of Clefairy _**"Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights. Type: Fairy. Gender: Male."**_ Harry chuckled "Awesome" one of the Clefable walked forwards and handed him something, he looked at it, it was a Moon Stone shard, he looked at the Clefable "Thank you, I won't forget this".

They nodded and giggled, they pointed to Cleffa in Harry's arms before pointing to a Pokéball, Harry blinked "You…want me to catch Cleffa?" they nodded and Harry looked down at Cleffa who giggled at him, he chuckled and held out a Pokéball, Cleffa pressed its stumpy hand against it and was sucked in, it shook in his hand three times before dinging, Harry chuckled and sent Cedric back to the lab "Let's scan you shall we?".

Harry pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokéball _**"Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day, when these Pokémon quench their thirst with the morning dew. Type: Fairy. Gender: Female. Moves: Pound, Charm, Encore, (Egg Move) Metronome. Ability: Magic Guard, (Hidden Ability) Friend Guard. Nature: Quiet"**_ "I'll name you Nymphadora after another old friend, Dora for short".

Clefable placed its hand on Harry's shoulder and he looked at it "Yes?" it led him outside with Seymour following and pointed off into the distance, Harry looked in that direction and as the sun was setting he saw a castle, he blinked "What? Where is that?" Seymour chuckled "That would be the Kingdom of Rota, they hold a festival every year called the 'Hero of the Year' Festival, it is coming up in two days and apparently, the Clefable thing you should go".

Harry blinked "I guess I could take some time to go there, what is the festival?" "Well apparently it is a battle festival along with a dress up party, you dress up as famous figures" Harry blinked before he heard Arceus' voice in his head _"Go, young one, you must go to the Kingdom of Rota, if you do not, it could mean the end of the Kingdom"_ Harry nodded "I'll set off there right away, thank you for your time Seymour, I hope you complete your research, bye Clefable" he left the cave mouth.

(The Kingdom of Rota-The next day)

Harry walked into the city, Dora in his arms, he had been training her gently and training Justin with Padfoot and Neville, Justin was close to Evolving and Harry was proud of their Progress, he looked down at Dora "This should be fun, eh?" she nodded and giggled "_Clef. Cleffa_" Harry nodded and they continued to walk, he was so lost in thought that he ended up walking into a garden, still lost in his thoughts he crashed into someone his age, he fell on his backside as did the other person.

He groaned before looking at the person in front of him, she had long blonde hair and was rubbing her forehead, her Emerald green eyes slightly dazed, she was wearing a pink ball gown and had a golden tiara on her head with an emerald in it, Harry jumped to his feet and held out his hand "Oh my Arceus. Are you alright? I am so, so sorry, I was lost in thought, here let me help you up?" she looked up at him and blinked as the daze vanished from her alluring green eyes.

She blushed at the strange boy in front of her, she gently took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, she wiped herself down and smiled at him, he blushed and looked to the side "No harm, no foul, hello, my name is Ilene, what is yours? And is that a Cleffa?" the teen smiled at her "Yes, she is a Cleffa and my name is Hadrian but my friends call me Emerald, it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled at him and he blushed lightly "And you as well, are you here with your family?".

Harry shook his head "No, I am here for the festival, I am planning on competing" Ilene blinked "Oh? You are so young, I just thought…" Harry chuckled "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be the first, I only started my journey a couple of weeks ago but I have already beaten the Pewter Gym so I am powerful enough to try out for the festival" the girl smiled as her eyes twinkled "Really? You beat the Pewter Gym; people say it is really difficult".

Harry nodded with a smile "It is difficult, my friend lost to it just before I arrived in Pewter, I was just lucky enough to know my Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses so that I could overcome it, here you go, my proof" Harry pulled out the boulder badge and handed it to Ilene who gasped and looked it over "Oh my, you have the badge" she heard the ding of a bell and looked at the time "Oh no, sorry I have to go" she handed him the badge back and rushed off.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Shelgon (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Bulbasaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandshrew (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hero of the Year

**AN: Hey everyone, just reminding you that I do not own Harry Potter or ****Pokémon, Tek Out.**

* * *

(The Kingdom of Rota-Kanto-The Next Day)

Harry walked over to the registration desk "I'd like to enter the Festival please?" the person behind the desk looked sceptical "Pokédex and proof of strength please?" Harry handed over his Pokédex and Boulder Badge, the person looked at the badge in shock before scanning the Pokédex, the badge belonged to the kid in front of her she handed them back "V-Very well then, name please?" Harry smiled "Emerald of Pallet Town" she imputed the name.

The computer clicked "Congratulations on your entrance in the festival, please go into the side room and find a costume you like and then line up with the others" Harry nodded and walked into the side room, he looked through the costumes before the voice appeared again _"The one to your left, chosen one, it is the one you need"_ Harry blinked before looking to his left, it was a mix of green, blue and grey with yellow markings on it and a cape, it had what looked like grey orbs in the hands.

Harry chuckled and got into it and he rolled his shoulders, it fit perfectly _'It's like it was made for me'_ Harry shook off the thoughts before running off towards the line-up, he stood in line and everyone just looked at him in confusion, one of them leaned over "Hey kid?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him "Yes?" "What'cha doing here?" Harry rolled his eyes "Competing, what else?" he shook his head at the disbelieving stare he was getting.

A woman walked forwards "Introducing the Lady Yvonne and Lord Damian, King and Queen of Rota and their Daughter, the lady Ilene, Princess of Rota" Harry's head snapped to the front so fast everyone nearby heard it crack, he stared with wide eyes at Ilene who giggled slightly, Harry rubbed his face _'Of course, of fucking course, the fucking tiara'_ Harry shook his head as he realised the he accidently knocked the bloody princess on her ass.

"May the Battles begin" "Each Battle will consist of 3-on-3 battles, both sides can substitute Pokémon, when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to battle, the other trainer wins, no the randomat will decide who will face who" Harry looked over at Ilene who looked rather bored with the proceedings "The first battle with be between Johnathan of Pewter City and Emerald of Pallet Town, will both trainers please come to the field" Harry walked to the field calmly.

Ilene looked up as the name Emerald was mention, this did not go unnoticed by her parents who watched as her bored face changed to a happy smile when she noticed Harry walk onto the field "Go on Harry, win this" she whispered, not noticing her parents curious glances between her and Emerald who looked at her and smiled before looking at his opponent with a rather bored expression, his opponent growled "Onix go".

Harry yawned as the Rock Snake Pokémon appeared on his Opponents Field, he looked at his Pokéballs before smirking _'I hope she enjoys this'_ he pulled one of them off of his belt "Cedric, go" the massive red Gyarados appeared on Harry's field and everyone looked at the kid in shock, Ilene grinned "Now that was unexpected" Lady Yvonne nodded "Indeed" Harry looked at Cedric _"Cedric, wait for him to try something, then __**Dragon Rage**__ the crap out of him"_ Cedric looked at him before looking at his Opponent.

The man growled at his Opponents uninterested gaze "Onix, attack with **slam**" Onix rushed forwards only to bit hit by the blue flames of **Dragon Rage**, he roared in pain and backed off, Harry sighed "Okay, I'm bored, I thought this fight would be fun, Cedric, end this, use your egg move" Gyarados was shrouded in a column of water before he flew at Onix who didn't have time to dodge, Onix crashed to the ground Unconscious.

Everyone stared at the Onix in shock "O-Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados, trainer send out your next Pokémon" the trainer returned his Onix "Thank you" he pulled out another Pokéball "Sandslash, go" Harry blinked and pulled out his Pokédex, he scanned the Pokémon in front of him _**"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones. Type: Ground. Gender: Male."**_.

Harry put his Pokédex away "Cedric, you know what to do" Gyarados nodded and waited, the other trainer frowned "Sandslash be careful, this trainer is better than he seems" the Sandslash nodded and dug under the ground, Harry chuckled "We've been here before Cedric, you know what to do" Cedric nodded and jumped into the air as Sandslash came up, he then shrouded himself in water and slammed straight down on Sandslash, knocking it unconscious.

Harry sighed as the ref stated "Sandslash in unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados, trainer, send out your final Pokémon" Harry watched as the other trainer returned Sandslash, Harry looked at Ilene who smiled at him, Harry smirked as he returned Gyarados causing everyone to gasp "Emerald had returned Gyarados, Trainer, send out your next Pokémon" Harry took out one of his Pokéballs as the other trainer called out "Graveler, Go".

Harry tossed the Pokéball "Mione, rise and shine" Medeon appeared out of his Pokéball and everyone stared at the unknown Pokémon, Harry Pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Graveler _**"Graveler, the Rock Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats it way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis. Type: Rock, Ground. Gender: Female."**_.

Harry nodded and was about to put his Pokédex away when Ilene spoke "Emerald" Harry looked at her "Yes Princess?" she smiled "Could you scan your Pokémon please? The other Pokédexes cannot scan it" Harry looked at the others trying to scan Medeon and raised an amused eyebrow "Of course" he scanned Medeon and everyone quickly put their Pokédexes away and went silent so they could hear what the dex said.

"_**Medeon, The Spiritual Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Not much is known about Medeon, except that it has a close connection to the Spirit world, Medeon is another form of the Eeveelution line and is possibly the rarest. Type: Ghost. Gender: Female. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Sand Attack, Bite, Iron Tail, Swift, Take Down, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Psychic, Psyshock, Psy Wave, Trick Room, Miracle Eye, Spirit Charm, (Egg Move) Detect. Ability: Shadow Call, (Hidden Ability) Magic Guard. Nature: Hasty"**_.

Harry looked at Ilene as he put his Pokédex away "Is that satisfactory?" she nodded with a smile "Thank you Emerald" he nodded and turned back to his Opponent "Mione, I want you to end this quickly" she nodded and her eyes glowed, Graveler was lifted into the air with **Psychic** before being thrown into the sky before crashing into the ground again, as it was getting up, it was hit by **Shadow Ball**, knocking it unconscious.

"Graveler is unable to Battle, the winner is Medion, so the winner is Emerald of Pallet Town" Harry bowed to the applause of the royals, the other trainers were staring at the kid in shock, who was he! Ilene giggled "That was very well done, Emerald" he bowed "Thank you, Princess" Lady Yvonne looked at Johnathan "Thank you for participating, please try again, next year" Johnathan nodded and Harry and he shook hands before he left the castle, Harry went back to the line-up.

Harry shook his head before looking at his Pokédex, Yvonne leaned over to Ilene as other battles continued "So, how well do you know Emerald?" Damian keep an ear on the conversation, Ilene blushed slightly "Not too well, we crashed into each other yesterday in the garden and had a chat, he beat the Pewter Gym, that was his show of strength to enter the festival, he also has this adorable little Cleffa in his team".

Ilene's eyes sparkled when Harry was called up again "I wonder what he will use this time" Yvonne turned to Damian who had an amused expression "So do we, Ilene, so do we" Harry looked at his Opponent, apparently he was from the Sinnoh region, the trainer smiled "You have yet to use your starter Pokémon, so I challenge you to a Starter vs Starter battle" Harry blinked before shrugging "Sure but try not to be too surprised, I don't do normal".

The trainer looked confused for a moment before tossing a Pokéball "Grotle, Stand at attention" the plant starter of Sinnoh stood tall "_Grotle_" Harry scanned it with his Pokédex _**"Grotle, the Grove Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: The shell is hardened soil. Some Pokémon come to peck the berries growing on the trees on its back. Type: Grass. Gender: Female."**_ Harry nodded "Neville, prepare for Battle" Harry tossed the Pokéball and Shelgon appeared from the red glow.

Everyone blinked, the other trainer looked at him "I thought we were doing Starters?" Harry shrugged "We are, Neville was my starter, I got him from Professor Birch from Hoenn" Ilene giggled as everyone else had a face fault "Neville, **Dragon Breath**" Shelgon fired off a stream of energy which hit Grotle, Grotle stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth as sparks flowed over her form "Grotle is Paralyzed".

Harry chuckled "You never do things halfway, do you Neville?" "_Shel. Shelgon_" Harry laughed "Okay then, keep up the attack, use **Flamethrower**" a stream of flames shot from the hole where Shelgon's eyes were and hit Grotle knocking it unconscious "Grotle is unable to Battle, Shelgon is the winner, Trainer, send out your next Pokémon" he returned Grotle before tossing another Pokéball "Luxio, I choose you" a black, blue and yellow feline appeared from the red glow.

Harry pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it _**"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: It rests its forelegs on others to communicate with rhythmic electric pulses from its claws. Type: Electric. Gender: Male."**_ Harry put away his Pokédex "So, you choose to use an electric type, I guess to avoid another Paralysis?" the other trainer nodded "Luxio, **Shock Wave**" a wave of electricity flowed from Luxio "Protect".

The green shield appeared around Shelgon as the wave hit it, the Shield dissipated "Neville, use **Toxic**" a ball of sludge appeared from the hole in Shelgon's armour and hit Luxio who glowed purple and winced, Harry grinned "Status effects are a real pain, can you last?" the trainer growled "Luxio, use **Thunderbolt**" "_LUXIO_" a bolt of lightning shot at Shelgon who couldn't dodge in time "_Gon_" Shelgon shook himself off and fired off a Dragon Breath at Luxio who took the hit, falling Unconscious.

"Luxio is unable to Battle, the winner is Shelgon, Trainer, send out your final Pokémon" the trainer returned Luxio before tossing another Pokéball "Go, Shedinja" Harry blinked at the bug Pokémon before pulling out his Pokédex, he scanned it _**"Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Shedinja's hard body doesn't move - not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back. Type: Bug, Ghost. Gender: Genderless."**_.

Harry blinked "Okay, that is one strange Pokémon, Neville, **Dragon Breath**" Shelgon fired off the attack which consumed Shedinja, Harry smirked but it disappeared when Shedinja came out of the attack unfazed "What?" "Shedinja is more powerful than you think, Shedinja, use **Shadow Ball**" "Neville-" _"I can feel it Harry, it is time, let it hit me"_ Harry sighed "Take it, I believe in you" Shelgon stood there and took the **Shadow Ball** and was consumed by the explosion, Ilene's eyes widened as she looked at Harry who just grinned, everyone heard a roar.

A green dragon with red wings with a steel like underbelly flew out of the smoke, Harry grinned "Now, Neville, I think I have figured out the play, try a **Crunch** attack" Salamence nodded and flew at Shedinja, the other trainer called out desperately "Shedinja, get out of there" but it was too late, as Shedinja tried to move, Salamence crunched down on it causing it to faint "Shedinja is unable to battle, the winner is Salamence, the victor is Emerald of Pallet Town".

Harry gave Salamence a scratch under the chin as everyone clapped, he looked over at his Opponent who scowled and walked away, Harry blinked and rolled his eyes with a sigh before turning to the Royals, Ilene clapped happily "Congratulations on your Evolution, I wasn't sure but this shows your bond, Emerald trusted his Shelgon and he evolved, that shows the heart of this festival, the bonds between people and Pokémon" Harry smiled before walking back to the line-up.

Yvonne and Damien shared an amused glance at the glances being cast between their Daughter and the Trainer that was taking the competition by storm, Ilene was watching Harry's looking over his Pokédex before nodding and changed two of his Pokéballs, he was then called up "Emerald of Pallet Town vs Cynthia of Celestic Town" Harry looked at his Opponent, she had long blonde hair covering half of her face and down to her chest and down most of her back, her one grey eye analysed him.

Hey smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back, he looked at Ilene who nodded and he grinned before turning back to Cynthia "Shall we make this a fun match?" she tilted her head "How?" "We have to swap Pokémon with each Battle one of us wins" she nodded "Sounds good, I'll start, Milotic, Battle Dance" the large pale serpentine Pokémon with a blue tail and two pink tails on her head appeared on Cynthia's Field "But let's make it better, we both save our starters for last".

Harry nodded "I like it, now give me a sec, I need to scan your Pokémon" he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Milotic _**"Milotic, the Tender Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding. Type: Water. Gender: Female."**_ "I almost agree with the Pokédex, I still believe that Gardevoir is the most Beautiful of all Pokémon but Milotic is beautiful".

Harry pulled out a Pokéball "Astoria, rise and shine" Bulbasaur appeared from her Pokéball and looked at Milotic "_Bulba. Bulbasaur_" Harry chuckled "Astoria, let's do this, use **Power Whip**" a massive version of **Vine Whip** came out of the bulb on her back and she slashed Milotic who screamed in pain "Milotic, use **Twister**" Milotic spun around Bulbasaur until there was a twister, a white glow from inside the twister caught everyone's attention.

Harry grinned "Use **Sunny Day**" the sun started to glow brighter outside, everyone blinked at the increased sunlight, Cynthia frowned before it clicked in her mind, her eyes widened "Milotic move" "Too late, use it now" a beam of energy hit Milotic as she was starting to move, sending her flying and knocking her unconscious, Harry grinned at Ivysaur "Good job girl, take a bit of a rest" he returned her".

"Milotic is unable to battle, the winner is Ivysaur, trainers send out your next Pokémon" Harry looked at Cynthia "So, that is one to me, shall we go for round two?" she smiled "We shall, go Togetic" she threw the Pokéball and a Togetic flew out, Harry chuckled "Fine then, I know how to counter this, go Hedwig" his Togetic came out, Cynthia looked at his choice before she let out a small laugh "Oh my god, Togetic mirror match, are you serious?".

Harry grinned "Damn right, my Hedwig has never let me down, she may go down but she takes her Opponent with her, Hedwig, use **Dazzling Gleam**" Cynthia smiled "Togetic, counter with **Disarming Voice**" the two attacks hit each other and negated, Harry blinked "Let's go out with a bang, use **Metronome**" Cynthia grinned shyly "Use **Metronome **Togetic" both Togetics waggled their hands, Hedwig fired off a **Roar of Time** and Cynthia's Togetic fired off a **Spacial Rend**.

The two attacks collided causing a massive explosion, when the dust cleared both Togetics were unconscious, Harry blinked "I didn't know that **Metronome** could use the attacks of Legendary Pokémon?" Cynthia shrugged as they returned their Pokémon, she didn't know either "Both Togetics are unable to battle, Trainers, send out your Final Pokémon" Harry looked at Cynthia as he took out his third Pokéball, she did the same "You ready?" "Yea, Garchomp, Battle Dance" "Neville, front and centre".

The two dragon type Pokémon emerged from their Pokéballs and stared each other down, Harry quickly pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Garchomp **"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. Type: Dragon, Ground. Gender: Female."** Harry nodded and whistled as he put his Pokédex away "Damn, you have a Pseudo-legendary Dragon as well, perfect".

Harry looked at Neville who was staring at Garchomp, he blinked "Damn, your Dragon didn't even need to use **Attract**, Neville fell before he had a chance" Neville turned to him and gave him a stink eye before roaring at Garchomp who seemed to smirk before roaring back, the two jumped at each other, both had **Dragon Claw** ready and smashed into each other, they both flew back and fired off a **Dragon Pulse** at each other, the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Harry and Cynthia watched on with amused expressions as the two dragons tried to outdo each other using the same moved, Harry smirked _"Neville, try to use the special move we were practicing, I believe in you"_ Neville got in close and bit down on Garchomp who roared, he tossed her in the air before his chest glowed orange, he fired off a **Draco Meteor** which hit her head on and exploded, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to Battle, Salamence is the winner, the victor of the Hero of the Year festival is Emerald of Pallet Town" everyone started clapping as Harry walked over to Cynthia as both returned their Pokémon, Harry held out his hand and she looked at it before pulling him into a hug, she pulled away before smiling "Thank you, for the best battle of my life" Harry smiled back "And you as well, that was the best Battle I have ever been involved in".

Cynthia curtsied to the royals before walking over to the wall, the three royals stood and Harry got on one knee, his hand over his heart and his head low "Congratulations, Emerald of Pallet Town, for you have won this festival, now as your prize, you will wield the staff of Sir Arron, our greatest Hero, for the rest of the week, Ilene give him the staff" Harry stood as Ilene held out the staff with a slight blush "Here, Noble Hero, take up the staff of legend".

Harry took the staff and he felt energy rush through him, he realised that it was his aura, then he heard it _"Why? Why Sir Arron?"_ he looked at the staff and blinked before looking back at Ilene "Thank you, Princess, your kindness will not be forgotten, I shall use this Staff to defend the Kingdom to my dying breath, for Rota!" the others chuckled at the role play and shouted in unison "FOR ROTA!" Ilene giggled with a hand over her mouth.

Yvonne chuckled "It just makes it better that you are wearing Sir Arron's costume and my daughter is wearing the costume of Lady Rin, who was the Queen that Sir Arron served" Harry and Ilene both blushed and looked away from each other, Yvonne looked at Damien who just let out a deep chuckle at the two "Come, Sir Emerald, come and take a seat alongside us until you are needed to perform the annul speech" Harry bowed "Of course, my king".

(A couple of hours later)

Harry was sat in the seat next to Ilene when Yvonne nodded "It is time for our hero to give us a speech, will you stand, valiant hero?" Harry smiled and stood with a determined look on his face "To this day, for a five hundred years since my predecessor, Sir Arron, defended our Kingdom with his life, Rota has lived in Harmony, I hope that by taking up this mantle, I will make him proud by defending the kingdom as he did but alone, I am but one man, together though, we will make sure this Kingdom never falls, for the Kingdom, FOR ROTA!" they all raised glasses "FOR ROTA!".

Harry slammed the staff onto the ground and the crystal started to glow, Harry heard it once again _"WHY?"_ the beam of light exited the staff and landed a bit away from Harry who watched on warily, when it dissipated, a Lucario was kneeling on the ground, he raised his head and Harry looked at his closed eyes, he walked forwards _"Why, Sir Arron? Why did you betray the Kingdom?"_ Harry blinked "Lucario, calm down now and I will explain everything" Lucario seemed to calm as he wiped his eyes.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandshrew (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tree of Life

(Kingdom of Rota)

Lucario extended his hand forwards towards Harry and his ears began to levitate, Harry quickly placed his gloved hand against Lucario's and poured his aura through it, the glove gem began to glow blue, Lucario seemed to relax a bit _"Sir Arron, why did you trap me in the staff? Why? You were my friend"_ Harry sighed "I had to protect you, Lucario, you were my friend and we were being attacked on both sides".

Harry had done his research on the battle and figured that that would be the best he could offer, he felt a pull to Lucario and realised that his magic, aura and Psychic powers were trying to link to Lucario, trying to make him closer, Harry sighed _"Lucario, I am not Sir Arron, I don't know why you believe I am"_ Lucario wiped the rest of the sand from his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him, he looked like a younger Sir Arron _"Who are you?"_ Harry smiled "Hadrian of Pallet Town but my friends call me Harry or Emerald".

Lucario nodded _"Your aura is the same as his"_ he looked to the side and saw all of the people, he rushed out of the room, Harry rushed after him, the staff in his hand, Ilene and Cynthia were right behind him Lucario rushed into a trophy room and blinked, Harry rushed in behind him "Lucario" Lucario turned to him and felt his aura reach out towards the boy, he sighed _"How long was I in that staff?"_ Harry sighed "As far as I know about 500 years".

Lucario looked at him in horror before falling to his knees, Harry walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll help you for as long as you want me to, Lucario, you have my word" Lucario looked up at him and smiled, they jumped when they heard two screams, Harry rushed out with Lucario right behind him, they saw people with 'R's on their chests holding Ilene and Cynthia hostage whilst looking at the King.

"Sign over your fortune and allegiance to Team Rocket or the little ones breath no more" Harry growled "Lucario, use **Aura Sphere**" Lucario fired off several **Aura Spheres** at the rockets and the machine, causing it to explode, releasing the two girls, Harry held up his hands and the girls were caught in his Psychic energy, he pulled them over to him and lowered them to the ground, he growled at the rockets "Lucario, end this".

Lucario curled his arms and charged a **Hyper beam**, he fired it at the rocket goons who ended up flying off into the distance, Harry glared in the direction that they flew "Fucking, moronic, evil, should be dead, got off this time" his mini muttering rant was cut off by two pairs of arms wrapping around him, he looked to his left to see Ilene's concerned emerald eyes and to his right was Cynthia's concerned grey eye, he breathed in and out a few times "I'm good".

He looked at Lucario with a grateful smile as he placed a hand over each of the girl's hands "Thank you, Lucario, I know you didn't have to help me" Lucario smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry nodded at him before turning to King Damien and Queen Yvonne "My apologies for losing control" they shook their heads with smiles "No, thank you, you save our daughter and this young lady, you are a Hero here".

Harry blushed and looked down, Cynthia looked at Ilene and whispered into her ear, she looked shocked before a mischievous grin appeared on her face and she nodded, they two of them leaned down and kissed each of his cheeks, Harry froze and blushed until his face looked like a tomato "Thank you" "For saving us" "our Hero" Harry gulped "No problem" his voice was rather squeaky, the royals chuckled.

They didn't get a chance to reply though as an earthquake rocked the castle, Harry held the girls and himself steady as Lucario used aura to keep himself steady, Harry looked over into the distance only to see smoke rising from a large tree like structure "The Tree of life" everyone looked at it and gasped "No, all of the crystals and the ecosystem depend on the Tree of Life" Harry looked at the staff before looking at Lucario, he nodded at Harry who nodded back "We'll go, we'll save the tree".

The girls gasped and looked at him, he smiled at them as he left their arms "Fear not, Princess, Fair Maiden, it is my job to defend the Kingdom, I shall do my duty" he looked at Lucario "My loyal friend, Lucario, will you assist me in this task?" Lucario smiled _"Of course, Master, I would be happy to"_ Harry face-faulted for a second before turning to Ilene's parent "Fear not, your majesties, I shall complete my quest, the Kingdom is safe in my hands".

They both looked rather amused at his display but internally were worried about sending a 10 year old on this quest "Of course, Noble Hero, we thank you, please stay the night, I believe my Daughter and her friend would prefer it" Harry looked over at the tree "I don't think we have enough time for me to stay the night, I will set off immediately, we'll take Salamence to the tree" he turned to Cynthia and Ilene who were looking at him with worry.

Harry took Ilene's hands "Don't worry for a peasant such as me, live a full life Princess, without regrets" he let go of her hands and took Cynthia's hands "Don't worry for me, Fair Maiden, like I said to the Princess, live a full life without regrets" he went over to the balcony and summoned Salamence, he and Lucario jumped onto its back and he looked back at them "If I don't make it back, tell Professor Oak, Blue, Red and Green that I am sorry, Salamence to the tree of life".

(The Tree of Life-Kingdom of Rota-The next morning)

Salamence landed next to a cave entrance at the bottom of the tree of life, Harry quickly returned him before looking at Lucario "Here we go, are you with me?" Lucario nodded and Harry grinned "Then let's do this" they entered the cave, not noticing the large Pokémon following them, Harry and Lucario stopped when they noticed Team Rocket goons being chased around by strange orangey red versions of fossil Pokémon, Harry looked at Lucario who shrugged.

"Well, let's sneak around, those energy fossils seem to have team rocket covered. Time for me to reveal my next trick" he cast a **Disillusionment** charm on both of them _"Now Lucario, let's go to the heart of the problem" "Agreed"_ the two continued to move silently throughout the tree, watching the energy Fossils absorb the Rocket Goons, they also freed any caged Pokémon along the way, they came to a large room where they had the shock of their lives, inside was a Registeel and a Regice looking after a sick Mew, it's skin seemed clammy and it had a massive red flush along its face.

They then watched as a Regirock walked into the room and beeped at the other two, the beeped back, Harry couldn't take it anymore he dropped the **Disillusionment** Charm and ran over, he clasped his hands together as the Regi's turned to him "Transcend, the confines of Time and Space" he opened his eyes to see a fair bit of red aura around them _"I am not here to harm anyone. I am here to help. Mew is sick, let me help her"_ their rage dissipated and Harry returned to reality.

The Regi's beeped at him and he nodded, he walked forwards and started casting scanning charms and monitoring charms on Mew as he pulled out his Pokédex, he quickly scanned each of the Regi's as he was working _**"Registeel, the Iron Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Registeel was imprisoned by people in ancient times. The metal composing its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not of this earth. Type: Steel. Gender: Genderless"**_ Harry nodded.

"_**Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Regirock's body is composed entirely of rocks. Recently, a study made the startling discovery that the rocks were all unearthed from different locations. Type: Rock. Gender: Genderless."**_ Harry frowned at his scan as his Pokédex continued _**"Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of negative 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma. Type: Ice. Gender: Genderless."**_.

Harry did another scan with his magic "This can't be right, if what these results are saying is…" Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the tree crystal above them "They're connected, if one dies" Harry took a few steps back only to knock a strange purple flower, he looked to the side to see himself, Lucario, Regirock, Registeel, Regice and Mew in a vision like area, he watched as Sir Arron ran into the room "MEW" a Ho-Oh landed on the peak above them.

Harry quickly scanned it _**"Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colours depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. Type: Fire, Flying. Gender: Female."**_ Harry blinked at that final result until the Ho-Oh changed into Mew, she flew down to Sir Arron "I know about your connection to the Tree of Life, if those armies collide, it will be the end of us all, take my aura, stop them".

He held out his hands to Mew and the gems on his gloves started to glow, Harry and he said at the same time "The aura is with me" Sir Arron poured a massive amount of aura into Mew who used it to stop the two armies, Sir Arron was covered in a blue-like lightning which was hitting him and he was becoming transparent, he sat down against a crystal as Harry's eyes glazed over words spouted from both of their mouths "Lucario, forgive me" he looked down at his gloves.

"Please understand, I had to seal you inside the staff. I knew if I didn't, you'd have followed me here and suffered the same fate" he placed his gloves down on the crystal, everyone was staring between him and the glazed eyes of Harry, Sir Arron looked up with a smile "I only wish, you could've known the real story" he went silent for a few moments "One day you will be released in a distant and more peaceful time, what will it be like? I wonder if.." he gritted his teeth as the electricity ran over him again, Lucario rushed to their sides.

Sir Arron and Harry continued, the same voice following from both of their mouths "I have…no regrets. My journey…has been good. I served a Beautiful Queen and…you and I shared many adventures" he looked up and closed his eyes with a satisfied smile "Those memories will always be with me" Lucario was crying _"Master! If only you could hear me, I want to tell you I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doubting you, you mean so much to me"_.

"Lucario, Farewell" the vision ended and Harry's eyes returned to normal, he shook his head before looking down at Lucario on the ground, he placed a hand on his head and Lucario looked up to see Sir Arron's smile on Harry's face "Come on Lucario, we have a tree to save and all of the Pokémon and Rota as well, this time, no one dies" Lucario was stunned _'It can't be! Could Harry be Sir Arron?'_ Lucario nodded and stood, Harry and he walked over to Mew, they both held out both of their Hands and began to pour aura "The Aura is with me!".

Harry's gloves started to glow and a bubble of aura created by the two of them wrapped around Mew, they both started to crackle, Harry gritted his teeth _'Not this time'_ he poured his magic and Psychic energy into his Aura and then placed one of his hands on Lucario's paw, he fused their aura pool and they stopped crackling as Mew glowed green, she flew into the energy beam which was orange at the moment, a flash of light and energy later, it was glowing green, Harry and Lucario collapsed to their knees.

Harry looked at Lucario "That was reckless but bloody brilliant" Lucario let out a chuckle _"Indeed Master but how will you explain it to the Princess and your friend?"_ Harry went pale before looking at Lucario "We never speak of the fact that this could have killed us, because they will kill us both, me for being reckless and you for not stopping me" Lucario paled and nodded, Mew flew down, Harry grinned "Hey Mew, you feeling better?".

She spun in the air "_Mew. Mew. Mew-Mew. Mew_" Harry smiled "I'm glad, do you mind if I scan you with the Pokédex?" she shook her head and Harry scanned her _**"Mew, the New Species Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. Type: Psychic. Gender: Female."**_ Harry smiled "Thank you Mew" Mew happily spun around his head and he smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

He looked at the Regi's "Look after her, I unfortunately cannot stay, I have two friends waiting for me back at the Castle" they beeped at him and he nodded, Mew disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a Pokégg which she handed to Harry "Thank you Mew, I will make sure it is cared for" Mew spun in the air "_Mew. Mew-Mew_" Harry chuckled as he and Lucario exited the chamber, the Pokégg safely in his arms.

(Castle-Kingdom of Rota-The Next Day)

Harry walked back into the Castle with Lucario by his side, he looked forwards to see Cynthia and Ilene running at him, he sighed fondly and handed the egg over to Lucario before opening his arms, he was the bowled over by two blonde missiles, Harry grunted before chuckling "Hey girls, how are you?" they giggled "You save our kingdom then the first thing you ask is if we are okay, you are crazy" Harry nodded "Damn right I am, it is a thing with me, I have a Saving-Peoples-Thing".

The two girls shared a glance before shaking their heads and cuddling into his sides, Harry wrapped an arm around each of them and sighed fondly, he looked up at Lucario who was staring at the scene with an amused expression "Anything you want to comment on, Lucario?" Lucario looked at him and shook his head _"Of course not, master but you should know that Princess Ilene's parents are watching and they seem as amused as I"_.

Harry lifted his hand and waved "Hello, your Majesties, how are you? Well I hope?" Damien and Yvonne looked amused "We are fine, young Hero, thank you for saving our Kingdom" Harry blushed and looked away "It was nothing, I just did what any decent person would" Yvonne laughed melodiously "And yet, at 11, you have done more for this Kingdom than any other person in it, please stay for a few days and celebrate with us?".

Harry shook his head with a smile "Thank you for the kind offer, your Majesty but I wouldn't want to impose, plus-" Harry stopped and shivered as he felt something wrong, something that made the Muggles in his old world and Voldemort look like an infant, he turned to each side to see glare coming from both Cynthia and Ilene, He bit his lip before looking at Yvonne who was watching with an amused expression "Thank you, I would be glad to stay for a couple of days".

(Castle-Kingdom of Rota-Two Days Later)

Harry smiled at the two girls on either side of him before sighing "I have to leave, I am on a journey and have signed up for the Indigo League, I already have the Boulder Badge but now I need to go and get the rest" the two girls shared a looking and smiled "We saw this coming" "So, we decided" "That I will come with you whilst Ilene stays here" "Then, I will come with you on your next Journey whilst Cynthia deals with things back in Sinnoh".

Harry looked at them in shock "I…I don't know what to say" the girls giggled "You don't have to say anything, we would follow you to the ends of the world, now I need to go and talk to my Grandmother and tell her the situation" Cynthia stood and walked over to the phone, Harry turned to Lucario "Hey Lucario?" Lucario looked at him _"Yes master?"_ Harry smiled "Are you going to stay and protect the Kingdom?" Lucario looked down before shaking his head _"No Master, Mew and the Regi's have that covered, I wish to join you"_.

Harry stared at him in shock for a moment, he jaw hanging open until Ilene closed it with a giggle "Wh…really? Why?" Lucario chuckled _"Master, I don't think you have realised it yet but your eyes glazed over during the time flower vision of Sir Arron, you spoke the exact words he did at the exact same time, you are his reincarnation so my place is by your side as it was in your old life"_ Harry's eyes widened as he quickly used his Occlumency training to go over his memories, that's when he saw them, memories that were not Hadrian James Potter's, they were Sir Arron's.

Harry gulped "I see" he closed his eyes before opening them and a familiar smile appeared on his face "Okay, I will happily have you with me Lucario but I will need to catch you" Lucario walked over to him and pressed his paw against one of the Pokéballs, he was sucked inside, the ball rocked three times before dinging, Harry sent Padfoot back to Professor Oak's lab before pulling out his Pokédex, he aimed it at the Pokéball and scanned it.

"_**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, Pokédex Entry:**_ _**It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. Type: Fighting, Steel. Gender: Male. Moves: Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Counter, Bone Rush, Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Quick Guard, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Bulk Up, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Low Sweep, Protect, Focus Blast, Dark Pulse, Poison Jab, (Egg Move) Meteor Mash. Ability: Inner Focus, (Hidden Ability) Justified. Nature: Lonely"**_.

Harry smiled "You won't be alone any longer, my friend, this I promise you" Harry tossed the Pokéball into the air "Lucario, lend me your aura" Lucario appeared out of the red glow _"That felt…strange"_ Harry chuckled "Well, you don't have to worry, I likely won't make you stay in a Pokéball most of the time" Cynthia walked back into the room "Well, that has been sorted, are you ready to go then?" Harry nodded and turned to Ilene who was carrying the egg he had given her, he kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you as soon as I finish this league" she nodded.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandshrew (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**


	8. Chapter 8: Cerulean and Team Rocket

**AN: Hey everyone, Tekky here, just to say that I do not own Harry Potter or , Tek Out.**

* * *

(Cerulean City-8 Days Later)

Harry and Cynthia walked into the city and looked around "It looks nice here" Cynthia nodded, suddenly two people wearing trench coats, large hats and sunglasses stopped in front of the two, Harry stared at the two before grinning "Jesse, James, how are you two? Where is Meowth?" the two nodded before whispering "Follow us" Harry nodded and began following the two, Cynthia close behind him, they led the two to an abandoned building before entering it, they then took their trench coats, Hats and glasses off and sighed in relief.

They turned to him "We thought you'd have been here days ago, where have you been?" Harry chuckled "I was in the Kingdom of Rota for the Hero of the Year Festival, I won" Jesse squealed, she hugged and congratulated him, James just patted him on the shoulder "We're proud of you kiddo, I see you also managed to snag yourself a girlfriend" Meowth walked into the room and saw blushing Harry and a blushing blonde girl next to him, who suddenly gained a Mischievous smirk.

"Well, if we are putting cards on the table, Harry here actually has two girlfriends, one of them had to stay in Rota but will be joining him on his next Journey through another region" Harry blushed and looked at Cynthia with a mortified expression "She's not my girlfriend, I'm not worthy enough for her" Cynthia raised an eyebrow "So, what was that kiss on the cheek you gave her before we left then?" Harry turned beat red.

Jesse laughed at his expression whilst James snickered "What a play boy you are Harry, I didn't know you had it in you" Harry shook his head "It not like that, I saved their lives from some Team Rocket Goons" Jesse, James and Meowth sobered up "We knew there was an Operation in Rota but we didn't realise that it was that bad, we're sorry" Harry shook his head with a smile "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault, I don't blame you for trying to get out of whatever situation you were in before joining" the three smiled at him with teary eyes.

Cynthia turned to him "I'm very confused" Harry turned to her "These three were a part of Team Rocket before I gave them ideas of having a better life" he turned to them "How is that going by the way?" they slumped in depression "No one is willing to hire ex-Team Rocket members" Harry frowned and clenched his hand as the gems in his gloves started to glow, he spun around and a sword made of aura appeared in his hand as he slashed towards the wall.

A large gash was left where he had slashed, he shouted in anger "How dare they! Just because you were Team Rocket doesn't mean you are now! Damn them! Damn them all to the Distortion World!" Cynthia grabbed Lucario's Pokéball and released him, Lucario looked over at Harry who was still slashing at things _"Master, please calm down, you are draining your life force, you need to control your emotions"_ Harry turned to him before he began to breath heavily, the sword dissipating.

Harry flexed his hands and calmed himself "Sorry about that" the rockets looked at each other before smiling at him "it's okay Harry, we know that you were angry on our behalf, we are thankful for you trying but an Ex-Team Rocket member is not going to be hired" Harry rubbed his chin "Give me a second" he pulled out his Pokédex "Cassie, connect me through to Grandad's computer via the video link" "Connecting".

Professor Oak came up on the screen "Harry, my boy, I was getting worried, I haven't heard from you in at least 8 days, where are you lad?" Harry chuckled "I am in Cerulean City Grandad, I took part in the Hero of the Year Festival in the Kingdom of Rota and won, I need to ask you to do me a favour" Professor Oak smiled "If it is within my power, my boy" Harry nodded "You see, I made friends with two ex-Team Rocket agents and their Meowth, the problem is, they can't get a job thanks to their pasts, could you help them out, please?".

Professor Oak rubbed his chin "I'll see what I can do, Harry, you have my word, for now, just tell anyone who asks that they are your bodyguards hired by me" Harry nodded "Thanks Grandad, I'll talk to you later" Professor Oak smiled "Talk to you later, my boy" and with that Harry cut off the connection before turning to the others "Grandad is working on something for you but for now, I am to say that you have been hired as my bodyguards via his instructions".

They looked at him with wide eyes "Who is your father to have so much influence?" Harry shrugged "A world renowned Professor" they all blinked "Professor Oak is your Grandfather!?" Harry nodded "My full name is Hadrian James Potter-Oak, adopted Grandson of Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak" Cynthia giggled "So, that explains it, you had too much knowledge of Pokémon, their strengths and weaknesses".

Harry shrugged "My Brother and I learned with our two friends learned from Grandad, I just took it all in like a sponge whereas the others prefer to learn from experience" Harry looked at the two ex-rockets "Do you have Pokémon?" Jesse nodded "I have an Ekans and a Wynaut" James nodded as well "I have a Koffing and at one point I had a Growlithe but I had to leave him behind in a place that…I never want to have to return to".

Harry nodded "I understand that, give me a second" he pulled out a Pokéball "Dobby, be ready for action" Kadabra appeared _"What do you need Master Harry?"_ Harry chuckled "Can you look into James' mind and find out where his Growlithe is? Then can you teleport and bring it here?" Dobby nodded and looked at James before teleporting away, Harry grinned as James looked shell shocked "Can he really?" he was stopped when Dobby popped back in with an orange puppy in his arms.

He let the Puppy down who rushed over to James, who fell to his knees and started stroking the puppy "Growlie?" the puppy yipped and licked his face, James started laughing happily, Harry pasted him a Pokéball "Here, make it official" James took the Pokéball and held it out to Growlithe who bumped it with his nose, he was sucked into the ball, it shook three times before dinging, James then tossed the ball "Growlie, come out and play".

Growlithe appeared from the Pokéball and went back to licking James, Harry took out his Pokédex and scanned the puppy _**"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. Type: Fire. Gender: Male."**_

Harry chuckled before turning to the ex-rockets "Can you show me all of your Pokémon?" they nodded and tossed out the rest of their Pokémon, Harry scanned Ekans next _**"Ekans, the Snake Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. Type: Poison. Gender: Male."**_.

He smiled before turning to Koffing and scanning him _**"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and then jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may overinflate its round body, then explode. Type: Poison. Gender: Male."**_. he then aimed his Pokédex at Wynaut next, he scanned it.

"_**Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail. Type: Psychic. Gender: Male."**_. he scanned Meowth _**"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to silently sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. Type: Normal. Gender: Male."**_.

Harry put away his Pokédex and smiled at the ex-rockets "So, are we ready to go?" they looked at each other "How about, we repay you for the crimes of Team Rocket, there is a base, here in Cerulean City, it is a storage for rare Pokémon that Team Rocket Catches before they enslave them, we can lead you to it" Harry frowned "You don't need to pay for any crimes that team Rocket committed but, if you are willing, we will go too that base after I get my main team, I need to make a stop at the Pokémon centre" they group nodded and left the building.

(Cerulean City-20 Minutes Later)

They group of 5 stopped outside another abandoned building, Harry tossed a Pokéball "Lucario, lend me your aura" Lucario appeared from the Pokéball _"What do you need Master?"_ Harry looked at the building "Lucario, is there anyone in the vicinity of this building, inside and out?" Lucario placed his paw against the ground and his ears lifted, he stopped after a moment _"There are several people under this building Master, one of them is an untrained Aura User"_.

Harry nodded "This is it, we go down, we blast Team Rocket into outer space and we save as many Pokémon as we can, let's go" he held out his hand to the door and clenched it, they all watched as the door seemed to bend to his will and crumpled into a ball, Harry tossed it to the side and entered the building, the others following him, he looked around until Jesse clicked a button on a wall, it made a large crate move revealing a set of stairs, they went down them.

(Team Rocket Base-Cerulean City)

Harry blinked as they heard an explosion, Harry rushed forwards, his aura forming into a staff, he ran around a corner and blinked at the sight in front of him, it was Red, Brock and a red-headed girl against a bunch of Team Rocket Goons, Harry growled and summoned an **Aura Sphere** in his other hand, he threw it at the goons and watched as it knocked several of them flying, he rushed over "RED! Brock!" they turned and grinned "Emerald".

Harry stepped in front of them with Lucario by his side "Lucario, use **Aura Sphere**" Lucario launched an **Aura Sphere** into the remaining Team Rocket Goons and watched as they went flying as well, Harry turned to Brock, Ash and the girl "So, what are you doing in here?" Red grinned "I could ask the same of you Emerald, we are here because we saw some goons sneaking in, what about you?" Harry shrugged "I had an inside source of information on Team Rocket".

Harry turned to the girl "So, we haven't been introduced, I am Hadrian but my friends call me Harry or Emerald, you are?" she blinked "Misty Waterflower, the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym" Harry nodded "I'll be challenging you later then" he turned to where he came from "Cynthia, bring out Garchomp, we are going Dragon style" he grabbed a Pokéball off of his belt and tossed it "Neville, Crush them" Salamence appeared.

Cynthia, Jesse, James and Meowth ran around the corner, Cynthia tossed a Pokéball "Garchomp, Battle Dance" Garchomp appeared from her Pokéball, Red took the time to try and scan it, Harry extended his senses "There is a room filled with Pokéballs down this corridor, then further down there I can feel the presence of at least 3 more people, let's go, we have work to do, a base to dismantle and Pokémon to save" he rushed down the corridor.

He rushed into the Pokéball room and looked back at the others "Jesse, James, Meowth, Red, Brock and Misty, get these Pokéballs to the Pokémon Centre and find out who they were stolen from, Cynthia, you and I will crush the rest of Team Rocket in this base then dismantle it" everyone nodded as Harry and Cynthia rushed out of the room and down the corridor until they heard a scream, Harry tore the door down with his Psychic energy and gasped at the skeletal Charmander and black fox in front of him, they were being experimented on.

Harry thrust his hands forwards and all of the rocket grunts and scientists flew into the wall, they were knocked unconscious from the impact, Harry clenched his hands in front of him before thrusting them to the sides, the glass tube holding the two Pokémon was tore in half and tossed to the sides, Harry rushed over to the two Pokémon and gasped, he placed his hands over the two of them "**S****ana**" the two Pokémon started to heal.

Harry pulled out two Pokéballs and looked at the Pokémon who were staring at him "I've done what I can for you but I need to take you to an actual healer, please let me capture you so I can take you to Nurse Joy, then you can go free, I promise" the two Pokémon nodded and he pressed the balls up against them, they were sucked into the Pokéballs that shook three times before dinging, Harry nodded and shrunk them before putting them into his pocket.

He looked at Cynthia "Let's go, these are now our top priority, we'll bring an Officer Jenny here later" Cynthia nodded and the two rushed out of the lab, they rushed through the base until the found the others leaving with bags and boxes full of Pokéballs "Alright, we've got a couple of extra Pokémon, we can get out of here and then send Officer jenny's back here to clear the rest of the place out, let's get to the Pokémon Centre" the rest nodded and they left the base.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandshrew (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**

**Cynthia's ****Pokémon:**

**Milotic F**

**Togetic F**

**Garchomp F**

**Jesse's ****Pokémon:**

**Ekans M**

**Wynaut M**

**James' ****Pokémon:**

**Koffing M**

**Growlithe M**


	9. Chapter 9: New Pokémon

(Pokémon Centre-Cerulean City)

Harry, Cynthia, Red, Brock, Misty, Jesse, James and Meowth walked into the Pokémon Centre "Nurse Joy, we need you to call an Officer Jenny and to help restore…" Harry turned to Red "On estimate, how many Pokéballs were in that room?" Red sighed "Um, I don't know, at least a hundred" Harry turned to Nurse Joy whose eyes had widened dramatically "There you have it, about a hundred Pokémon, we are willing to help out if that helps".

After about an hour, they had finished up with the hundred Pokéballs that were on that room, only ten of them actually appeared to have been caught, the rest were being returned to their original owners, Harry looked at the ten "Let's see what is inside them" the others nodded and Harry tossed up the first Pokéball "I choose you" the red glow emanated before it was replaced by an…otter? Harry blinked and scanned it with his Pokédex

"_**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. Type: Water. Gender: Female."**_ Harry chuckled "Hello, little one, do you want to become stronger?" the otter Pokémon tilted its head before nodding, Harry grinned "Then I would suggest you go over to the red-haired girl, she is a Water Gym Leader" Oshawott's eyes widened before he rushed over to Misty, Harry smashed his old Pokéball and Misty captured him with a new one.

Harry tossed the second Pokéball, the red glow emanated before a Rhyhorn appeared from it, Harry quickly scanned it _**"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. It is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. This Pokémon may feel some pain from the collision the next day, however. Type: Ground, Rock. Gender: Male."**_.

Harry nodded "Hey Rhyhorn, you have one of two choices" Rhyhorn looked at him "You can return to the wild, which I will understand if you want to, or, you could join up with my friend Brock, he is a Rock Gym Leader and will be able to train you to be the strongest you can be" Rhyhorn blinked and looked at Brock who smiled, he walked over "_Horn. Rhy. Rhyhorn_" Harry smashed the old Pokéball and Brock caught Rhyhorn in a new one.

Harry grabbed the next Pokéball and tossed it into the air, the red glow emanated from it and a Ralts popped out, Harry blinked "Wow, didn't expect that" he scanned it _**"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Type: Psychic, Fairy. Gender: Female."**_.

Harry smiled at the little one "Go to who you feel is right" Ralts nodded and shyly looked around, feeling everyone's emotions until she found something that clicked, she waddled over to Jesse and held her arms out, Jesse picked her up, Harry shattered her old Pokéball and Jesse caught her in a new one, Harry grabbed the fourth Pokéball and tossed it into the air, the red glow emanated and from it, a Eevee hopped out.

Harry quickly scanned it _**"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. Type: Normal. Gender: Female."**_ Harry sighed "An Eevee, I'll admit, I wasn't expecting it, this poor Pokémon, who knows what it has gone through" Cynthia walked over "Hello, Eevee, do you want to come with me?".

Eevee stared at her for a moment before smiling and hopping up and down "_Ee. Vee. Eevee_" Cynthia giggled and ran a hand along it. Harry quickly shattered its old Pokéball and Cynthia caught it in a new one, Harry shook his head "Only you love, could so quickly gain the friendship of a Pokémon" Lucario popped out of his Pokéball _"This isn't true, Master, you did it with me, Mew and the three Regi's"_.

Harry froze and Cynthia turned to him with an evil eye "What did he mean about Mew and the three Regi's?" Lucario's eyes widened and he looked at Cynthia and paled, he pressed the button on his Pokéball and was sucked in, Harry gulped "Well, you see, the Tree of Life is the home of a Mew which has a symbiotic relationship with it, guarding Mew and the tree are Regice, Regirock and Registeel, I had to make friends with them so that I could save the tree".

Cynthia stared at him before sighing "We will be talking about this later, understood?" Harry nodded quickly hoping to calm her anger for now, Cynthia nodded "Good, back to the Pokémon then" Harry pulled out the next ball and muttered between you and Ilene, I think the two of you could glare Lord Arceus into submission" he tossed the Pokéball, not knowing the Arceus had heard his comment and was agreeing with him, those two girls were terrifying.

The red glow faded revealing a Beldum, it floated and looked at Harry who scanned it _**"Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. Type: Steel, Psychic. Gender: Genderless."**_ Harry smiled and shattered the Pokéball and pulled out another one "I know the perfect trainer for you, she is an up-coming Psychic user" Beldum made a happy noise before being captured.

Harry turned to Cynthia "So, do you think Ilene will like her gift?" Cynthia giggled "You know she will, she had us on the phone for over two hours talking about the Mime Jr. that hatched from that egg you gave her" Harry chuckled and tossed the next Pokéball into the air, the red glow emanated before it revealed a Cacnea, Harry scanned it _**"Cacnea, the Cacnea lives in arid locations such as deserts. It releases a strong aroma from its flower to attract prey. When prey comes near, this Pokémon **__**shoots sharp thorns**__** from its body to bring the victim down. Type: Grass. Gender: Male"**_.

Harry burst int laughter as it rushed over to James and started hugging his legs, Harry shattered the old ball before handing James a brand new Pokéball as he pulled out the next Pokéball and tossed it into the air as James caught Cacnea, from the red glow came a Carvanha, Harry scanned it _**"Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokémon. Type: Water, Dark. Gender: Male"**_.

Harry chuckled "Well, Misty, it seems we have another Water type, do you want him?" Carvanha looked the red-head who was staring at him before she smiled "Of course, if he'll have me, I'll happily train him" Carvanha rushed over to her side, sensing that this girl would make him powerful, Harry shattered the old Pokéball and Misty caught him in the new one, harry then grabbed the next ball and tossed it into the air.

Out of it came a long purple snake with several patterns along it, a sharp bladed tail and two long teeth, it was a Seviper, Harry scanned it _**"Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Seviper shares a generations-long feud with **__**Zangoose**__**. The scars on its body are evidence of vicious battles. This Pokémon attacks using its sword-edged tail. Type: Poison. Gender: Male"**_ it looked at them all before slithering to Jesse, Harry shattered its old Pokéball and Jesse caught it in a new one, Harry then threw up the next Pokéball.

Out of the red glow came a rather strange Pokémon, it was tiny and had long black hair, its eyes were covered with what appeared to be pink sunglasses, Harry stared at it before scanning it _**"Delta Budew, the Blanket Pokémon, Pokédex entry: It hides itself from the sun during the day and stares longingly at the moon at night. Type: Dark, Fairy. Gender: Female"**_ Harry gulped "I…don't believe it, how did they get their hands on one of these, let alone two" he shattered the Pokéball and quickly captured Delta Budew in a new one, he tossed the next Pokéball.

Out of the ball came a small Ant Lion like Pokémon, Harry quickly scanned it _**"Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders. Type: Ground. Gender: Male"**_ Harry chuckled "Okay, little one, choose your trainer" Trapich walked over to Red and rubbed against his leg, Harry crushed the old Pokéball before Red capture Trapinch, he then tossed the final Pokéball.

Out of it popped a Riolu, the first evolution form of Lucario, it looked up at Harry and gasped before getting down on one knee, its paw over its heart, nearly everyone looked confused but Harry just shook his head "Rise, young Riolu, I is time for you to choose a trainer for yourself, in front of you are 5 possible trainers, find the one whose Aura connects to your own" Riolu looked at them all before walking over to Red, he placed his hand against Red's leg before looking at Harry.

"_I…I c-choose this one, Aura Guardian"_ Harry smiled and nodded "A very good choice, Riolu, now I will scan you before Red catches you" he scanned Riolu and at the same time shattered its old Pokéball _**"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. Type: Fighting. Gender: Male"**_ Red then captured it.

Cynthia looked at Harry "Hey, what about those two that you found in the lab?" Harry's eyes widened as he pulled out the two Pokéballs, he ran over to Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy, I need these two checked up as well" he handed the two Pokéballs to Nurse Joy before walking over to the call and transfer machine "Kingdom of Rota, Cameran Castle" the screen turned on and Queen Yvonne appeared "Emerald, how are you?".

Harry nodded "Greetings, your Majesty, I am doing well, is Ilene there? I have a couple of gifts for her" the woman stared at him and he gulped "Greetings…Yvonne" she nodded with a smile "Better, I'll go and get her" she disappeared from the screen and Harry sighed in relief _'Why do I always hang around with scary women?'_ he smiled when Ilene appeared with a bright smile "Harry, how are you?" Harry chuckled "I'm fine Ilene, how are you and Mime Jr.?".

Ilene giggled "I'm fine and why don't you ask her yourself, Mime Jr. Ash is on" the little Pokémon appeared on the screen and waved at him, Harry laughed and waved back "Well, I happened to get a couple of playmates for your Mime Jr. I'll send them to you now" he placed the two Pokéballs in the transfer machine and activated it, Ilene blinked as the two Pokéballs came through, she tossed them into the air and gasped as a Beldum and a Pokémon she didn't recognise appeared.

She blinked and tilted her head at the adorable little Pokémon before looking at Harry, he chuckled "That is a Delta Pokémon, like Winky, she is a Delta Budew, a Dark and Fairy Type Pokémon" she blinked and hugged it along with Beldum before looking back at Harry "Thank you" Harry nodded "I'll need to go, I'll contact you before I leave the city and when we get to the next city" she nodded and blew him a kiss causing him to blush before he disconnected it.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned to see Nurse Joy staring at him, Jesse and James looked quite tense staring at the two of them "Yes?" "I need to ask what you did to these Pokémon, whatever it is, is messing with my scans" Harry blinked before hissing a curse "Sorry about that Nurse Joy, have you ever heard of Aura?" Nurse Joy nodded "Yes, my Sister in Rota explained it to me" Harry nodded "I use my aura to heal them as best I could".

Nurse Joy blinked before her expression became thoughtful "I see, that might have been why I couldn't scan them but I have to tell you, I don't recognise either of them" Harry frowned "Let's see them, my Pokédex is made to be able to scan anything so, let's give it a try" she led me over to the two Pokémon and Harry pulled out his Pokédex "Cassie, I will need a scan that can penetrate through aura energy, initiate scan".

The dex scanned the first one, it was a fox with a blue tuft of fur on its head _**"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. Type: Dark. Gender: Female. Moves: Scratch, Leer, pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint attack, Shadow Ball, (Egg Move) Extrasensory. Ability: Illusion. Nature: Hasty. The odd colouration suggests that this Pokémon is Shiny"**_ Harry nodded "I'll call you Ginny".

"_**Delta Charmander, the Bone Lizard Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: While the flame on its tail does not appear immediately after its birth, it burns more fiercely with age. Type: Ghost, Dragon. Gender: Male. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Twister, Confuse Ray, Shadow Sneak, Screech, Dragon Breath, Shadow Ball, Dragon Pulse, Swords Dance, (Egg Move) Draco Jet. Ability: Spirit Call. Nature: Rash. This Pokémon is holding an Everstone"**_.

Harry looked over the Charmander before his eyes widened, he held out his hands to it and the gems in his gloves started to glow, a shattering sound happened and there on its back was a device that attached an Everstone to its back, Harry scowled and careful removed the device before looking at Charmander who was staring at him with very familiar eyes, they were grey and almost seemed mocking? Harry narrowed his eyes _"Draco? Is that you?" "Who else would it be Harry?"_.

Harry chuckled before patting him on the head "Okay then, Draco, now that I've healed you up, do you want the chance to Evolve?" Draco nodded _"I don't want to be stuck like this"_ Harry nodded "I understand, I'll train you and Ginny up, I promise" Draco nodded and Harry returned him and Ginny, he looked at Nurse Joy who was staring at the device in his hand in shock "Here, take this to a company, have it dismantled, figure out who made it and how it works" Nurse Joy nodded and took the device before running off.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandshrew (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**

**Zorua (Ginny) F Shiny**

**Delta Charmander (Draco) M**

**Cynthia's ****Pokémon:**

**Milotic F**

**Togetic F**

**Garchomp F**

**Eevee F**

**Jesse's ****Pokémon:**

**Ekans M**

**Wynaut M**

**Seviper M**

**Ralts F**

**James' ****Pokémon:**

**Koffing M**

**Growlithe M**

**Cacnea M**

**Ilene's ****Pokémon:**

**Mime Jr. M**

**Beldum Genderless**

**Delta Budew F**


	10. Chapter 10: An Ally?

(Cerulean City)

Harry snuck out of the city and into the forest, he sighed _'Getting away from them all was harder than I thought. I know I asked Grandad to help them but this is ridiculous'_ Harry wandered further into the forest not really paying attention until a roar made him jump, he turned to the side to see a Rhyperior, Harry quickly pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the enraged Pokémon _**"Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions. Type: Ground, Rock. Gender: Male"**_.

It roared again and rushed at him, he gasped and jumped out of the way only to have jumped off of a cliff bit, he fell for what felt like an eternity before he collided with the ground, he gasped as he looked up, black specs taking over his vision, he saw the outline of a person standing over him before he lost consciousness, the person quickly picked him up and carried him out of the forest, a sad smile on her face.

(Unknown Location-Cerulean City)

Harry bleary blinked as he woke up, he gasped in pain, the outline of a woman appeared above him "Calm down, don't move, you took a terrible fall" the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it, he continued to blink before he saw a strange mix of pink and yellow hair, the woman wore a black tank top with black cargo pants "Who?" she smiled sadly and Harry blinked at those familiar emerald eyes as they stared down at him with a multitude of emotions.

"My name is Plumeria, I specialise in Poison Type Pokémon, you are Hadrian James Potter, Harry" she ran a hand through his messy hair "You were born in Wales, you are a Wizard" she shook her head with a small smile as she realised that he was falling unconscious again "Mommy loves you, I'll see you again, my little one and maybe you'll meet your Daddy as well, this time, Voldemort won't destroy our family" Harry fell unconscious with one thought in his mind _'Mom?!'_.

(A couple of hours later)

Harry woke up again and groaned, his injuries felt much less painful, he looked around but didn't see anyone, he sat up and quickly put on his clothes, being careful not to upset his injuries or the bandages that were on him, he looked around once more for the woman who helped him _'Could she really be?'_ he stood tall "Hela" a dark portal opened and a young female with red and black hair walked out, Harry blinked before facepalming.

"Right different world, what should I call you?" the girl blinked before smiling slightly "Yasmine" Harry nodded "A pleasure to meet you, Yasmine, I need to ask, has the soul of Lily Potter entered this world?" Yasmine's eyes glazed for a moment before returning to normal "The souls of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans entered this world 25 years ago; the Soul of Remus John Lupin entered this world 2 years ago".

Harry grinned _'I'll have to find Remus at a later date'_ he bowed "Thank you" she smiled "Thank you, Master, I was wondering when you would call upon me, here" she handed him a black Pokéball with golden outlines on it, Harry recognised it as a Luxury Ball "That Pokéball is mine. I ask that you do not use it until the Indigo League" Harry nodded and she placed her hand again the ball, she was sucked into it, Harry chuckled _'Of course the incarnation of Death is a Pokémon'_ he left the building.

(10 minutes later-Pokémon Centre-Cerulean City)

Harry walked into the Pokémon centre and was glomped by a speeding blonde projectile, he looked down to see Cynthia, he smiled and kissed her head "Hello Cynthia, sorry I was away so long, I got into a bit of a scuffle" she blinked and gasped at this bandages "What happened?" Harry shrugged "I got caught off guard by a Rhyperior and took a tumble, someone found me and patched me up before disappearing whilst I was unconscious".

Cynthia nodded, Harry saw Jesse, James, Meowth, Red and Brock walk over "Hey guys and girl, how are ya?" Jesse looked over him before hugging him "Are we okay? Are you okay? We've been worried you crazy idiot" Harry winced "Sorry Jesse, sorry James, sorry Meowth" James rubbed his hair "No worries kiddo, I guess we were getting a bit oppressive" Harry nodded "I'll let you guys know next time".

"So you found him then" Harry turned around to see Misty standing there, Harry chuckled sheepishly "Sorry about that, I have learnt to be independent, I was feeling a bit oppressed" Misty sighed "I can understand that, here, I wanted to give you this" she handed him the Cascade Badge, Harry looked at her in confusion, she laughed "You helped me fight an entire base of Team Rocket, you've more than earned it, I'll be traveling with Red and Brock".

Harry blinked before nodding, he understood, he grinned "Right then, if that is the case, I will partially accept this Badge on the condition that we battle next time we meet" Misty blinked in surprise before smiling "Challenge accepted" the two shook hands before Harry left the Pokémon Centre with Cynthia, Jesse, James and Meowth right behind him, Red turned to Misty "You just didn't want to fight his Pokémon, did you?".

(Forest-Between Cerulean City and Vermilion City)

Harry stopped and looked around "This seems like a good place to make camp" Jesse, James, Meowth and Cynthia nodded in agreement, Harry tossed up his Pokéballs "Lucario, Justin, Neville, Draco, Ginny and Luna, come on out" in front of him stood his Lucario, his Sandshrew, his Salamence, his Delta Charmander, his Shiny Zorua and his Venonat, he smiled at them all "Now, we are going for the third gym badge" they called out in happiness.

He smiled before raising his hand causing them to quieten "Now, this next gym leader is supposed to be one of the biggest assholes on the planet, he is an electric user but I don't know how strong he will be, I want to start raising you lot to be able to withstand more so we are going to start training" he pointed at Draco "Draco, I want you to start training the moves you already have, just to make sure that they are as powerful as they can be" Draco nodded.

Harry looked at Salamence "We don't have any Ice type Pokémon but if you like, you can spare with Cleffa later, for now, I want you to teach Draco some more Dragon-Type moves" Neville nodded "_Mance_" Harry grinned before turning to Lucario "Lucario, I know that you are a bit too powerful for the Gyms so can you train Ginny and possibly Justin in some steel and fighting moves?" Lucario nodded and looked at the other two, they followed him as he walked away from the group.

He turned to Venonat "Okay Luna, we are going to get you started on a couple of new moves whilst the others train before we all do a group training session so the first move we are going to try and learn is **Toxic**, it is a move that will automatically poison any Pokémon except Poison Types" Luna nodded, excited to be training again, Harry grinned "Now, this is a move that comes from the mouth, you spit it at your Opponent, so I want you to try learning to conjured poison in your mouth.

Luna nodded and started trying to create poison in her mouth, Harry then decided to do some exercising himself, he fell to the ground and started doing press ups, Cynthia jumped down next to him and started doing them herself, the others looked at each other before shrugging, they joined the two, Harry frowned as he thought about the unregistered Pokéball in his bag _'I wonder what Yasmine is? I'll have to ask her at a later date'_.

After about 30 Minutes he stopped, he smiled at his tired Pokémon "Good job everyone, I am so proud of you all and I always will be, now, I think everyone deserved a bite to eat" Harry pulled out a small box, he opened it and pulled out bags of Pokéfood and bowls, he poured some food into each bowl and placed them out "There you go, have some food, you all deserve it" his Pokémon quickly dug into their Pokéfood and Harry chuckled.

(Hall of Origins)

Arceus looked onto the human world and smiled at his chosen few, he mentally summoned all of the main Legendary Pokémon, except one, to come to a meeting, he chuckled when Mew rushed into the room with Jirachi and Celebi, they rushed over "Father, why did you call us?" Arceus smiled at them "You'll find out when everyone else gets here, my children" they pouted at him but nodded as other Legendary Pokémon entered the hall.

After everyone had finally taken a seat, Arceus looked over them all "Now, I know a lot of you are wondering why you are here" most of them nodded in agreement "This is due to two reasons, the first being that one of the human teams has managed to collect a fossilised version of Mew's eyebrow and is trying to clone a version of her" everyone looked at Mew who looked down with a dark blush on her pink cheeks.

Arceus chuckled "The next part involves Mew as well" everyone turned back to Mew who was looking at their father with a puzzled expression "You see, Mew here was saved by one of my chosen not to long ago" Mew's face instantly brightened as she thought about the young man who saved her, everyone blinked at her expression, Arceus laughed "And you will notice that another is missing from our ranks, they have decided to join him".

The others looked at him in shock, one of their own had joined a human, and that one was one of the Legendries that hated humans more than anyone "Are you serious?" Arceus nodded at Dialga's question "Indeed and if the look on Mew's face is any indication, she would be joining them herself if she could" everyone turned to Mew again who nodded with a pout, Jirachi leaned over to Mew and whispered into her ear, Mew's eyes widened before a beaming smile appeared on her face.

Arceus felt his blood run cold, that smile was never a good sign, the other legends backed away from her, Arceus stared "Mew…" her smile got wider "I wish that I didn't have to stay at the tree of life" everyone gasped as Jirachi glowed, Mew giggled and Arceus groaned at this latest headache "Damn it Mew" Mew shrugged giddily as she floated off of her seat, giggling all the way, everyone sweatdropped at her actions.

She gasped "I need to go and join Harry on his quest" she waved at everyone before disappearing, they all blinked before looking at Arceus who sighed "I somewhat saw this coming, I just didn't expect her to be so…proactive about it, she likes Harry so she is joining Harry" Jirachi and Celebi giggled "Of course she is, I have seen some of his future, he will end up saving most of us at some point, he is a hero, that is who he is".

Arceus nodded "That is partially why I chose him, he is a perfect chosen one as he will never give up, he will always give it his all and he will always save as many people as he can, he was known by many names in his world, the Champion of Light, the Battle Mage, The Supreme Sorcerer, the Chosen One, The Tri-Wizard Champion, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Man-Who-Conquered and the Master of Death, he will either bring our salvation or our destruction" the other legends shared looks of worry and wonder at their father's proclamation.

(Forest)

Harry turned away after Jesse, James and Meowth started teasing him due to have two girlfriends, he blinked at the bright pink light that was appearing next to him, everyone stopped talking and looked at it as Mew appeared from it, she saw Harry and rushed over and hugged him _"Big Brother Harry, I have come to join you"_ Harry blinked at Mew "Big Brother? And that is amazing Mew but don't you have to stay near the Tree of Life?".

Mew giggled and transformed, she turned into a 10 year old girl with long straight pink hair and emerald eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him "Hi, Big Brother, don't worry about the tree, I have a friend who can do amazing things, he helped me, now I can return or leave the Tree whenever I want and I want to join you, can you capture me? Please?" she pouted up at him with large puppy eyes and Harry blinked before crumpling like a wet paper bag.

Harry sighed "Fine" he looked at Mew who seemed a little dejected at his reluctance, Harry ruffled her hair and she looked up at him and he smiled "Come on Sis, give me a special Pokéball for you" Mew tilted her head and smiled before creating a cherry red Pokéball that seemed to sparkle, she pressed her hand to it and was sucked in, it instantly dinged before she came out again in her human form, Harry chuckled "Come along Mellissa".

Mew giggled at her new name before hugging Harry, she then skipped over to Cynthia and whispered into her ear "If you hurt my big brother, I will destroy you" Cynthia gulped and nodded, Mellissa smiled before skipping back over to Harry, Harry gave her hair another ruffled before placing her Pokéball into his bag, Cynthia blinked "Are you not going to register her?" Harry shook his head "I don't know how much influence Team Rocket has, if they get the records".

Cynthia's eyes widened in realisation "That would be…bad, very bad, I understand your hesitance" Harry nodded "Plus, you know we'd be called back to Pallet Town so that Grandad could research Mew up close" Cynthia nodded, knowing that he was right from the rumours she had heard about Professor Oak, Harry looked at them all before pulling out several cooking tools and food "Let's get dinner started, we still need to get to Vermilion City sooner or later".

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandshrew (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**

**Zorua (Ginny) F Shiny**

**Delta Charmander (Draco) M**

**? (Yasmine) F**

**Mew (Mellissa) F**

**Cynthia's ****Pokémon:**

**Milotic F**

**Togetic F**

**Garchomp F**

**Eevee F**

**Jesse's ****Pokémon:**

**Ekans M**

**Wynaut M**

**Seviper M**

**Ralts F**

**James' ****Pokémon:**

**Koffing M**

**Growlithe M**

**Cacnea M**

**Ilene's ****Pokémon:**

**Mime Jr. M**

**Beldum Genderless**

**Delta Budew F**


	11. Chapter 11: Vermilion City

(Forest outside Vermilion City)

Harry chuckled as his Pokémon battled each other "Okay everyone, I think that is enough for today, I am so proud of you all, we will definitely beat Lt. Surge in our next Gym Battle" his Pokémon roared in agreement as Harry returned all but Lucario, he looked at Cynthia who was returning her Pokémon before turning to James and Jesse who were just watching over everything, Harry chuckled "Okay everyone, I think we'd best get going, I want to beat Lt. Surge as quickly as possible" they nodded before the group left the forest.

(Vermilion City)

Harry, Jesse, James, Meowth and Cynthia walked into the Pokémon Centre, Harry walked over to Nurse Joy "Hello, Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon, please?" Nurse Joy smiled "Of course, young man, can you give me some identification please?" Harry handed over his Pokédex, Nurse Joy opened it and Cassie's voice appeared _**"I am Cassie, I am owned by Pokémon Trainer and Junior Pokémon Professor Hadrian Potter-Oak"**_ Harry blinked as did his group, Harry ran a hand through his hair "When did I become a Junior Pokémon Professor?".

Cynthia shrugged as did the Ex-Rockets, Nurse Joy just giggled "Well, Professor Potter, your Pokémon will be healed up very soon, please wait" she walked off with the Pokéballs and put them in the machine, Harry walked over to the call machine and called his Grandfather "Professor Oak speaking" "Grandad, when did I become a Junior Professor?" Samuel smiled "Ah, Harry my boy, you didn't think all those tests I was giving you over the years were just for boredom, did you?".

Harry's jaw dropped and Mellissa and Cynthia just giggled at him "Are you saying?" Professor Oak smiled and nodded "You are the youngest Professor of the century, if you write a paper with proof, you will become the youngest Professor ever" Harry blinked "Well, if that is the case, I will work on my paper as I travel" Professor Oak nodded before looking at Mellissa "And who is this?" Harry chuckled "This is my new baby Sister, Mellissa, apparently she has adopted me as her Big Brother".

Professor Oak chuckled "So, I have another Granddaughter now?" Harry nodded before turning to Mellissa who was hiding behind him whilst staring at the Professor with barely hidden curiosity "Mellissa, meet our Grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak" Mellissa moved slightly so that Professor Oak could see her more an she waved "Hi" he smiled at her "Hello Dear, it's nice to meet you" she smiled before hiding again.

Harry and Professor Oak shared a chuckle "Don't mind Mel, she is rather shy, I helped her out and saved her life while she was sick, that is why she has joined me" Professor Oak nodded, it was just like Harry to do so, he was always helping, just like Red, Harry grinned "Now, I'll talk to you later as I need to go and beat Lt. Surge" Professor Oak smiled at his Grandson "Go and do this Harry, show him that you are going to go far, show him your potential" Harry nodded and cut off the call.

Harry turned back to his little group and grinned "Well, I should probably start on my paper" Cynthia tilted her head "What are you going to do it on?" Harry chuckled "The bond between a trainer and an abused Pokémon, during my time as a Trainer, several of my Pokémon have come from abusive backgrounds and yet, some of them are my strongest Pokémon, in my eyes, the changes a trainer can make to an abused Pokémon could make them phenomenally more powerful if they are treated right, that is my theory and I can test it given that I have previously abused Pokémon".

Cynthia, Jesse, James and Meowth all had a collective jaw drop and Mel giggled "You have been thinking about this since you were told by your Pokédex about your position, haven't you? You just needed to confirm it, didn't you?" Harry nodded with a smile, Nurse Joy called out "Professor Potter, your Pokémon are ready for you" Harry blinked before walking over, most of the Pokémon Centre had gone quiet as they watched this young man walk over.

Harry took his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy "Thank you, Nurse Joy, I have to be going, I have an arrogant prat to go and beat, excuse me" Harry turned and noticed everyone staring at him "What?" one of the little girls walked over "Are you really a Professor?" Harry smiled "I am a junior Pokémon Professor, I still need to publish a paper and then I will become a proper Pokémon Professor" the girl gasped "That is so cool, can I have an autograph?".

Harry blinked but nodded as he signed a piece of paper that she gave him, he handed it back to her and she giggled happily before running back to her mother, Harry shook his head as Cynthia walked over to him "Well, it seems you have a fan, _Professor_ Potter" Harry turned to Cynthia with a raised eyebrow before kissing her on the cheek "Quiet you" he turned to Jesse, James and Meowth "So, let's go, I have a gym to beat" the group left the gossiping Pokémon Centre.

(Vermilion Gym-Vermilion City)

Harry walked into the gym with Cynthia, Jesse, James and Meowth "Oh look, more victims, so who are you, little baby? And why is this babe with you?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the taller man in front of him "Are you supposed to be intimidating? Honestly, two 13 year old girls are more terrifying than you, I should know, I was on the receiving end of their glares" Harry shuddered as Cynthia smiled sweetly at him.

Lt. Surge smirked "Oh, the baby thinks he is big eh? Fine then, let's have this battle, little baby" Harry yawned at Lt. Surge's attempt at intimidation as he walked over to the challengers side "This is a one-on-one battle between the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge and the challenger-" Harry chuckled "Emerald of Pallet Town" "And the challenger, Emerald of Pallet Town, trainers send out your Pokémon" Lt. Surge sent out a Raichu, Harry blinked and scanned it.

"_**Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: If the electrical sacks become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest. Type: Electric. Gender: Male."**_ Harry nodded "I see, Justin, it's your time" he tossed his Pokéball and Sandshrew popped out "Okay Justin, this is your battle" Sandshrew nodded and glared at Raichu who smirked back.

Lt. Surge smirked "Even with a type advantage, you can't win, Rai, use **Hyper Beam**" the beam charged up in Raichu's mouth _"Justin, as the beam is near you, use __**Dig**__, then get up close and as you come out of the ground, use __**Poison Jab**__, I know you have barely mastered it but I am sure you will manage"_ Justin nodded, Raichu released the beam and it shot straight at Sandshrew who quickly dug, as the beam dissipated, Lt. Surge saw the hole "Oh crap, Rai-" it was too late.

Sandshrew shot up from underneath Raichu and hit him with **Poison Jab** before rolling back to Harry, a purple sheen was seen over Raichu, showing the Poison Effect, Lt. Surge growled as did Raichu "Raichu get in close and use **Mega Punch**" Harry raised an eyebrow as the Raichu slowly ran towards Sandshrew _"Use __**Iron Defence**__"_ Harry chuckled as the Iron sheen appeared over Sandshrew as Raichu punched Sandshrew, Sandshrew was pushed back before glowing a blinding white.

It stopped glowing and Justin had changed, he now had large claws and loads of spines on his back "_Slash. Sandslash_" Harry grinned and Lt. Surge blinked "Raichu, use **Hyper Beam**" Harry's eyes widened "Justin dodge it" Sandslash rolled to the side and avoided the **Hyper Beam**, he ran at Raichu before seemingly turning into a drill and hitting Raichu directly "Holy crap, he used **Drill Run**" Raichu glared at Sandslash before collapsing.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Sandslash, the victor of this battle is Emerald from Pallet Town" Harry returned Justin after congratulating him, he watched as Lt. Surge walked over "Well done, young man, I am impressed, here is your Thunder Badge" he handed the badge to Harry who took it with a smile "Thank you, Sir" Harry saluted and Lt. Surge chuckled "If you want a challenge, I can make a call to Vermilion City's best Pokémon trainer, are you interested?".

Harry shrugged "Sure, I like to test myself, I'll quickly go back to the Pokémon Centre and get my best team out, then I'll be back" Lt. Surge nodded "That sounds like a plan, you'll need it if you plan to stand a chance against the Prince of Vermilion City" Harry's eyes narrowed at the title "I see, we'll be back soon, Sir" Harry turned to Cynthia "I think this is going to be my hardest challenge yet" Cynthia nodded "We are with you all the way" he smiled and pecked her lips before they left.

(30 Minutes Later)

Harry walked back into the gym with Cynthia and their bodyguards to see a teen stood next to Lt. Surge, he was taller and older than Harry, he had black hair with purple ombre, his rube red eyes staring at them whilst glowing ominously "So, this is the one?" Lt. Surge nodded "He beat me with a Sandslash that had just evolved, my Raichu only got one hit on it" the teen nodded before turning to Harry "How do you feel about a three-on-three? My other Pokémon aren't up for battle at the moment".

Harry nodded "I'm fine with that" a small nearly unnoticeable smile made its way to the teens face before it disappeared again, he nodded and the two moved to either side of the arena "This is a three-on-three battle between the Prince of Vermilion City and the challenger, Emerald of Pallet Town, both trainers may substitute Pokémon, the battle is over when one sides Pokémon are unable to battle, begin".

Harry watched as the teen pulled out a Luxury ball "Ripper, stand by for battle" he tossed the Pokéball, out of it came a large three headed dragon that was Blue, Black and Purple, he nodded "Go ahead" Harry quickly pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it _**Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: It responds to movement by attacking. This scary, three-headed Pokémon devours everything in its path!. Type: Dark, Dragon. Gender: Male"**_.

Harry blinked "Fair enough, Neville, crush them" Salamence came out of his Pokéball and roared at the Hydreigon _"Neville, this is going to be our toughest battle yet, let's start off with a __**Dragon Pulse**__"_ Salamance roared and fired off a **Dragon Pulse** at Hydreigon who took it, he came out with rather little damage done to him, Harry gulped "That is a powerful Dragon" the teen smirked "You don't know the half of it, Ripper, deal with it".

Hydreigon rushed forwards faster than Harry could expect of the large dragon and grabbed Salamence by the neck, he tossed him into the air "Use **Dark Matter**" Harry's eyes widened at the unknown move, a beam of Dark energy shot from Hydreigon's three mouths and hit Salamence who fell to the ground, unconscious "Salamence is unable to Battle, Hydreigon wins, trainer, send out your next Pokémon".

Harry returned Salamance "Thank you my friend" he put the Pokéball away before calling out his next Pokémon "Lucario, lend me your aura" Lucario appeared on the field, he instantly started the fight by throwing an **Aura Sphere**, it hit Hydreigon who flinched at the move, the teen frowned before chuckling "I guess I can go all out with my friend here" he lifted his left hand and Harry saw a rainbow stone on a bracelet on his wrist, like the one he had.

"Feel our bond, and surpass your current evolution, Mega Evolve!" pink energy surrounded Hydreigon and formed into an orb around it, it shattered to reveal a five headed Hydreigon with six large black wings and four legs, Harry's jaw dropped "Is that what those stones do?" the teen nodded "And now you will see their true power, Ripper, use **Dragon Pulse**" all five mouths opened and shot a **Dragon Pulse** each, Lucario dodged the first three but then was smashed into by the second two, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Hydreigon is the winner, Trainer, send out your next Pokémon" Harry returned Lucario "Good job, old friend, take a good rest" he went for Gyarados's ball before stopping, he had a better idea, he grabbed another Pokéball off of his belt and tossed it "Hedwig, shine" Togetic came out of the Pokéball, the other teen blinked "Man you are full of surprises, no matter Ripper, use-" "**Dazzling Gleam**, before he can call a move".

Togetic flew into the air and created a beam of energy around herself, before firing it off at Hydreigon who didn't have time to dodge, it hit him directly and he fell to the ground with a yelp of pain, Harry took advantage _"Okay Hedwig, hit it with continuous Fairy Moves, even if we only manage to beat Hydreigon, that will be an achievement against the Prince of Vermilion City"_ Hedwig nodded before hitting Hydreigon with another **Dazzling Gleam**, she then hit it with a **Sweet Kiss**, confusing it.

The Prince blinked before he realised what Harry was doing as Hydreigon was getting beaten down, he chuckled "Well played, I underestimated you, I am sorry about that, I will have a gift for you after you beat Hydreigon, who I will now forfeit, he can't take anymore but you will not beat my next Pokémon" he returned Hydreigon before tossing out another Pokéball "Tank, prepare for Battle" the red glow emanated and from it came a shiny Metagross, Beldum's final evolution.

Harry scanned it _**"Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs. Type: Steel. Psychic. Gender: Genderless"**_ Harry bit his lip before looking at Hedwig who looked back at him, she nodded and Harry sighed "I forfeit, I will not have Hedwig get hurt in a pointless battle".

"The challenger Emerald has forfeited, the winner is Metagross, the victor is the Prince of Vermilion City" the prince walked over to Harry, Tank floating next to him "I respect that you knew your limits and that you put your Pokémon's health above your own self-interests, for those qualities, I will gave you a prize for each one, for your understanding of your own limitations, I gift you this Shiny Stone" the teen handed Harry a blue glowing stone, Harry carefully took it.

The teen nodded "Next for your care of your Pokémon above your own interests, I gift you an egg that one of my Pokémon laid not long ago, take care of it" Harry nodded and blinked at the snow white Pokégg, he carefully took it into his arms and smiled as he felt a connection to it forming, he carefully ran his hand over it and the teen chuckled "You can feel it. It lives and you can feel it" Harry looked at the teen with wide eyes.

"How did you?" the teen smiled slightly "I know because I can feel them as well" the teen held out his hand and Harry shook it "It was a pleasure to meet and battle you, Emerald" Harry grinned "And you as well" the teen grinned "Tekuya, Tekuya Vermilion of Vermilion City" Harry snorted "I see why the call you the Prince" Tek shook his head "They made the title because I am undefeated as of yet, though, I think Champion Gold may be making an attempt soon".

Harry chuckled "Well, I hope to see it, goodbye Tekuya, it has been a pleasure to meet you" Tekuya nodded "And you, I hope to battle you again" they shook hands once more before Harry turned to Cynthia "You ready to leave?" Cynthia smiled and nodded before turning to Tekuya "Thank you for taking your time to battle Emerald, I expect you are rather busy" Tekuya waved her thanks off "It gets boring actually, go have fun on your journey, take these, they are a prize for anyone who beats this gym, five tickets for the .SS. St. Anne" Harry and Cynthia nodded before leaving.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandslash (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**

**Zorua (Ginny) F Shiny**

**Delta Charmander (Draco) M**

**? (Yasmine) F**

**Mew (Mellissa) F**

**Egg**

**Cynthia's ****Pokémon:**

**Milotic F**

**Togetic F**

**Garchomp F**

**Eevee F**

**Jesse's ****Pokémon:**

**Ekans M**

**Wynaut M**

**Seviper M**

**Ralts F**

**James' ****Pokémon:**

**Koffing M**

**Growlithe M**

**Cacnea M**

**Ilene's ****Pokémon:**

**Mime Jr. M**

**Beldum Genderless**

**Delta Budew F**

**Tekuya's ****Pokémon:**

**Hydreigon (Ripper) M Mega**

**Metagross (Tank) Genderless Shiny**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Friend

**AN: Hey Guys and Girls, Tekky here, just saying that I don't own Harry Potter or ****Pokémon, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Vermilion City)

Harry walked through the city, he had told Jesse, James, Meowth and Cynthia that he was going to take a walk before they left for the ship, he sighed _'I got completely owned by that guy, no wonder he is known as Vermilion City's best Pokémon Trainer'_ he was looking where he was going and crashed into someone, she made an oof noise and both fell on their backsides, Harry blinked before looking at the girl in front of him, she was about his age with blonde curly hair with a black tee shirt and black leggings, she was rubbing her forehead.

Harry quickly stood and held out his hand "I am so sorry, here, let me help you up" she opened her eyes and Harry was mesmerised by the beautiful violet colour, she blinked and took his hand, he pulled her to her feet and she blinked at his glowing emerald eyes and gentle smile, Harry ran a hand through his hair "I am so sorry, let me buy you a coffee as an apology" the girl blinked again before a small shy smile made its way to her face "Okay".

(Coffee Shop-Vermilion City)

Harry and the girl walked over to the counter, the girl looked at him _'He is really cute but he likely has a girlfriend, a shame.'_ She looked sad at that before her expression changed again _'Maybe I can share him; I just hope she isn't a jealous person. Maybe he can help me escape from…him. Wait, is he talking to me'_ she shook herself out of her thoughts and blushed at his stare "Sorry. I was lost in thought, what did you ask?" Harry chuckled and the shopkeeper smirked "What do you want?".

She blinked before her mind created an image _'You'_ "Umm, a white coffee with cream and sugar please" Harry raised an eyebrow with a smile "A sweet tooth, cute" he turned to the shopkeeper as the girl blushed "You heard the lady" the Shopkeeper smiled "Indeed young sir, it is free of charge for the first person to defeat one of the Prince's Pokémon in over 2 years" Harry blushed slightly and shrugged "It cost me two out of three of the Pokémon I was using".

The Shopkeeper smiled and handed him the two drinks on a tray, Harry thanked him before leading the girl over to a two person table and set the tray down, he walked over and pulled a seat out "Ladies' first" she blushed and sat down, Harry pushed her chair in a little bit before sitting himself down in the opposite chair, he smiled at her and she hid her blush behind her cup "Hi, we haven't been introduced, my name is Hadrian but my friends call me Harry or Emerald, who are you?".

The blonde took a sip of her coffee and sighed "My name is Domino Tulip, it's a pleasure to meet you, though our meeting was very…forceful" Harry rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that, I was lost in thought" Domino giggled at him before asking slyly "So, is there a Mrs. Hadrian that I need to worry about?" Harry blushed before looking away "I'm not married but I do have a girlfriend…or two".

Domino raised an eyebrow "Or two? What a playboy" Harry blushed again and Domino smirked "Got room for another in your little harem?" Harry gawked at her and she giggled at his reaction, he raised his hands "You'd have to ask Cynthia and Ilene, I don't have any problems with you joining but they have the final decision but if you do join, you will be the last one to do so" Domino nodded with a sweet smile.

Harry quickly pulled out a Pokéball and threw it "Lucario, lend me your aura" Lucario appeared from the Pokéball and blinked at Harry and Domino before bowing _"Hello Master, how can I assist you? And who is this? Another Mistress for me to serve?"_ Domino blushed and Harry coughed awkwardly "Lucario, can you go and get Cynthia for me and bring her here?" Lucario nodded before rushing off, Harry shook his head "That Pokémon is crazy".

Domino looked at Harry oddly "Do you have other Rare Pokémon or is it just Lucario?" Harry chuckled "A man doesn't give up all his secrets on the first date" Domino blushed but giggled, Lucario walked back in with Cynthia in tow, she looked over and walked towards them "What's up Love?" Harry gestured to Domino "This is Domino Tulip, I may have crashed into her in the street and offered her a coffee, we got to talking and she apparently wants to join you, me and Ilene".

Cynthia stared at Domino whose eyes seemed to try and stay on her before floated softly over to Harry before being refocused on her, she smiled "Okay then, I'll call Ilene but there is one question you need to answer" Domino tilted her head "Yes?" "Do you feel a connection to Harry, like a pull?" Domino frowned before she realised that she kept looking over at him, she felt a pull to be close to him, her eyes widened and she whispered a quiet "Yes".

Cynthia's smile widened "Then you are supposed to come with us because Ilene and I have the same pull and Harry was likely subconsciously pulled to you as he was to us" Harry blinked before rubbing the back of his neck "That is…odd" _"Not really Master"_ they all turned to Lucario, Harry tilted his head "What do you mean, Lucario?" _"It is not unheard off that Aura and Psychic energy will pull you and your mate together but because you have both and another energy, you have three mates"_.

Harry rubbed his chin "Which would mean that for each energy I needed another mate, I wonder why, maybe due to a genetic factoring, something to research later" Lucario nodded and the girls giggled "Wow, who knew you were such a scientist, well you are almost a Pokémon Professor, so I guess it is not that surprising" Domino gapped at that and Harry shrugged "I get bored and then I look up things and research theories, no big deal".

The girls shared a look and snorted as Cynthia got a phone out of her pocket and called Ilene to fill her in on the situation, Domino went back to sipping at her drink and Harry returned Lucario, Jesse, James and Meowth walked into the shop and saw Domino, Domino saw them and jumped out of her seat, they pointed at her and she pointed at them "It's you" Harry and Cynthia looked between them before Cynthia turned to Harry "Why do you always find people with ties to Team Rocket?".

Harry shrugged and stood up, he pointed at Jesse, James and Meowth "You three, calm it, Domino is with me" he turned to Domino "And you can come with us to the Pokémon Centre, we'll sort this all out there and contact my Grandfather, got it?" she nodded and slipped to his left side, Cynthia slipped to his right and he walked out of the shop after leaving a tip for the Shopkeeper, Jesse, James and Meowth followed behind.

(Pokémon Centre-Vermilion City)

Harry sat down in a room and tuned the Television to the Oak Lab computer, he called the number and Professor Oak appeared "Harry, my boy, what is-" he looked at Domino and gasped "Harry what are you doing with the Black Tulip?" Harry raised an eyebrow before looking at Domino "An alias or title?" she nodded and Harry grinned "Even cuter" she blushed and he turned to Professor Oak "So, mind telling me who Domino is?".

Professor Oak gawked at the Black Tulip blushing before shaking his head "The Black Tulip is well known as one of the top Team Rocket agents, she is a spy, infiltrator and thief, it is said that she was trained by their leader himself" Domino coughed bringing everyone's attention to her "I was one of their top agents, the leader, my adopted father, told me to escape, to make something of myself to have a life outside of crime so he gave me a bank account and signed my resignation".

They all had a collective jaw drop, Domino turned to Jesse and James "So, what are two of Team Rocket's field agents doing here?" they chuckled "We left too, then we were hired as Harry's bodyguards by Professor Oak" Harry shrugged when Domino turned to him before he turned to Professor Oak "By the way, I started that paper you were talking about" Professor Oak's eyes widened "Already?" Harry nodded "I'll continue on it on the St. Anne, see ya".

Professor Oak chuckled "Goodbye, my boy, by the way, Miss Tulip, do you have a Pokémon? Because according to the rumours, you never used one" everyone looked at Domino who shook her head "No, I have never had a Pokémon" Professor Oak smiled "Well, I just happen to have a spare one here but I expect you to take good care of him, understand?" Domino's eyes widened before they began to glisten, she nodded.

Professor Oak chuckled again "Harry, my boy, can you go and get the young lady's Pokéball?" Harry nodded "See you soon Gramps" he walked out of the room, Domino sat down, slightly shell shocked "I…I…thank you" Professor Oak smiled again "My Grandson, Harry, doesn't just trust anyone, if you are trusted by him, then you are trustworthy enough to have a Pokémon" Harry walked back into the room holding a Pokéball, he walked over to Domino and handed it to her.

Domino chucked the Pokéball into the air "I-I choose you" a small bird Pokémon with two leaves on its chest appeared from the Pokéball, Harry scanned it _**"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon, Pokédex Entry: It sends its feathers, which are as sharp as blades, flying in attack. Its legs are strong, so its kicks are also formidable. Type: Grass, Flying. Gender: Male"**_ it looked at Domino who stared back "_Row. Let. Row_" Domino fell in love with the little bird and picked it up into a hug.

She let go and the owl like Pokémon flew up and onto her shoulder, she grinned with tears in her eyes and stroked its breast, it trilled at her happily, she returned it to the Pokéball and Harry and Professor Oak grinned "You will be a magnificent Pokémon trainer" "As Pokémon have the best sixth sense of anyone in the world, they would not trust someone who was untrustworthy" the two blinked before looking at each other.

They both chuckled "Well, Gramps, I need to go, we are going to catch the St. Anne cruise ship to Celadon City for my next battle, talk to you when we arrive" Professor Oak nodded "Talk to you then, my boy, have a good trip, try not to gain anymore girlfriends, bye" the connection cut off, Harry shook his head "Crazy old man". Cynthia giggled "Well, he does have a point, you now have three girlfriends".

Harry chuckled "I know and I wouldn't want it any other way" Jesse smirked "Indeed but you do seem to have a thing for blondes, first Ilene, then Cynthia and now Domino, are you just attracted to girls with that colour of hair?" Harry shrugged, thinking about his wife from his origin world, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass was blonde as well "Maybe, I don't know but it doesn't matter anyway, now, we have a boat to catch, let's go" they left the room.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Duskull () M Shiny**

**Scyther ()**

**Sandslash (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**

**Zorua (Ginny) F Shiny**

**Delta Charmander (Draco) M**

**? (Yasmine) F**

**Mew (Mellissa) F**

**Egg**

**Cynthia's ****Pokémon:**

**Milotic F**

**Togetic F**

**Garchomp F**

**Eevee F**

**Jesse's ****Pokémon:**

**Ekans M**

**Wynaut M**

**Seviper M**

**Ralts F**

**James' ****Pokémon:**

**Koffing M**

**Growlithe M**

**Cacnea M**

**Ilene's ****Pokémon:**

**Mime Jr. M**

**Beldum Genderless**

**Delta Budew F**

**Domino's ****Pokémon:**

**Rowlet M**

**Tekuya's ****Pokémon:**

**Hydreigon (Ripper) M Mega**

**Metagross (Tank) Genderless Shiny**


	13. Chapter 13: An Odd Pokémon and St Anne

(Forest near Vermilion City)

Harry was doing exercises after sparring with Lucario, he rolled his shoulders and arms "Damn, I am definitely improving but I am doing so at a fast enough rate?" he heard a moan and his neck snapped towards the noise, he saw tall bushes, he carefully and quietly walked into the bushes to see an extremely injured Pokémon, it wasn't one he recognised either, he scanned it with Cassie _**"Data not found, Update needed, shutting down for 36 Hours to update on newly found Pokémon"**_.

Harry put the Pokédex away before carefully walking over, its head shot around to look in his direction, its eyes filled with distrust, Harry sighed before sitting down in front of it, it blinked at him and he blinked at it. Harry took this time to take in as much as he could about this unusual Pokémon, it was clearly female through both its stature and moan, it was thin in body, very thin and had antennas on its head, it was pure white with bits of gold here and there and had long white hair.

She stared at him with crystal blue pupils with violet iris', that shade of blue reminded him so much of Daphne, he felt a tear fall down his face and she tilted her head and made a strange noise, he guessed that it was a call, he wiped the tear away "Sorry about that, you have the eyes of someone I cared about, she died some time ago" the bug Pokémon nodded, Harry bit his lip "Will you let me heal you? You won't get far like this" she stared at him for a moment and Harry knew she was assessing him.

She nodded and he sighed in relief, he placed his hands over her and she stared at him in confusion until his hands started to glow "**S****ana**" the Pokémon watched in curiosity as her wounds healed at a fast rate, after Harry stopped healing her, she took his hands and started looking over them, chirping as she did so, Harry chuckled and channelled his aura through his hands causing a blue glow to appear on them, she seemed to chirp happily.

Harry smiled before sending out a telepathic probe into her mind, she froze and he felt her presence checking over him, she slowly relaxed again and Harry tried to find out her name or species, it was odd, this was a Pokémon he couldn't just understand or feel, he finally found something, it was a thought that she pushed to him 'Pheromosa' he left her mind and shook his head before looking at her curious expression "Pheromosa? That is your name?".

She nodded and chittered a bit with a smile, Harry chuckled softly "I am Harry, you like the shine on my hands, don't you?" Pheromosa nodded and Harry sighed "You can't take those" her smile fell to a sad frown, Harry felt it pull on his heart strings, he took one hand back and focused his magic, he enhanced it with his aura and Psychic energy before creating a permanent conjuration, it was a small crystal on a gold chain, he poured some aura into it and it started to glow.

Pheromosa chittered happily, Harry expanded the chain and carefully put over around her neck, being careful of her antennas before shrinking it to the right size that she could lift it and look at it, she looked down and lifted the crystal and chittered happily at the shiny little gem, Harry rolled his eyes fondly, Daphne had loved shiny objects as well "Right, well I need to go, otherwise I am going to miss my boat, I hope to see you again".

Harry stood and Pheromosa copied him, she tilted her head before gently poking his nose with her hand, Harry smiled and shook his head, he did the same back and poked where a nose would be on her, she blinked and chittered, he sighed before turning and walking out of the bush, he continued to walk until he got to the edge of the forest, he sighed before hearing a familiar chittering, he turned to see Pheromosa looking at him, she waved and he waved back with a smile before leaving the forest, Pheromosa looked at her necklace before speeding off.

(Port-Vermilion City)

Harry stopped next to Cynthia and Domino as the group turned to look at him "Where have you been?" Harry raised a finger and continued to breath in and out heavily before handing the bouncer their tickets for the St. Anne, the bouncer nodded and they walked on board, Harry looked at them "well, I had just finished my mock spar with Lucario when a heard a pain filled moan, I went over to the source to see a Pokémon that my Pokédex couldn't identify, it has shut down to update".

They blinked, that was new, his Pokédex had never failed to identify a Pokémon before "So, I walked over to it only for it to look at me with distrustful eyes, I sat down and let it watch me for a moment before asking if it would allow me to heal it, it agreed and I began to heal it, it seemed to enjoy the shine that my hands take on when I use energy pulses, so after I was done healing it, it took my hands into its own and looked over them, I figured out quite quickly what it was looking for and activated my aura, it seemed really happy with that".

(St. Anne)

"After that, I sent a psychic probe into its mind to find out a name or species, it was…odd, I couldn't understand anything in there bar what it pushed towards me, it was female and its name/species was Pheromosa, I created a small glowing crystal out of Aura, Psychic energy and the third energy form that I have and gave it to her in the form of a necklace, I walked away to the edge of the forest only to hear her behind me, she had come to wave me off then I came here".

They all blinked before shaking it off, Harry always seemed to have weird encounters, Cynthia's phone started to ring as the boat set off, she answered it before handing it to Harry "It's for you" Harry took the phone and levelled it with his ear "Hello, Hadrian speaking" "Harry, my boy, I just got a notification that your Pokédex shut down to update, what happened?" Harry relayed the story to Professor Oak who hummed in thought "I'll have to ask around, I'll be discreet".

Harry smiled "Thank you, Grandfather" Professor Oak laughed "Not a problem my boy, have fun on the cruise and call me when you get to Celadon City" Harry grinned "Will do, see ya" "Bye" Harry hung up before handing the phone back to Cynthia, he sighed and looked over the edge only to blink at something in the distance, it was at the edge of the city, it was Pheromosa waving before she disappeared in a flash, Harry smiled.

(St. Anne-3 Hours Later)

Harry was relaxing in his room when the door opened, he looked at Cynthia "What's up?" she smiled "There is a Pokémon Tournament going on, on the ship, do you want to enter?" Harry thought about it before shrugging "Sure, lead me to it" she smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the room, she lead him around until they found a small crowd, she led him over to the sign up desk "Hi, I'd like to sign up for the tournament" the woman smiled "Name please?" "Emerald of Pallet Town" the woman nodded and typed it in.

"Please go and line up" Harry nodded and walked over to the line-up, he watched the first few battles and sighed, they weren't even that impressive, he noticed his name get called up and walked over to the arena, he opponent was a girl with dark green hair and gentle forest green eyes "This will be a two-on-two battle between Sandra of Celadon City and Emerald of Pallet Town, both sides can substitute Pokémon, the match is over when one sides Pokémon are all unconscious or forfeited, begin".

Sandra threw up a Pokéball "Sunflora, time to bloom" the small sunflower Pokémon appeared out of the Pokéball and stood ready to fight, Harry grinned "Interesting" he pulled out a Pokéball "Luna, tome to fight" Venonat appeared from the Pokéball and glared at her opponent, he smirked "Ladies first" Sandra blinked before smiling softly "Thank you, Sunflora use **Flower Shield** then follow up with **Double Team**" Sunflora glowed pink before seemingly multiplying until there were ten of her around Luna who blinked, Harry chuckled "An interesting tactic, raise you defence then make yourself difficult to attack" _"Luna, spin and use continuous __**Toxic**__ until I tell you to stop"_.

Luna started spinning in place before started to spit out globs of poison everywhere, Sandra's eyes widened as they started cutting through the **Double Team** "Sunflora, dodge quickly" the **Double Team** faded and Sunflora dodged a glob of poison, Harry smirked _"Perfect, now use __**Supersonic **__and follow it up with __**Poison Powder**__"_ Luna shot forwards and cast a spiral of energy at Sunflora who started swaying before Luna shot off a ton of purple powder at it, making her glow with a purple hue.

Sandra bit her lip and Harry sighed "You are good, your tactic would have stumped most people but I understood it and countered, plus Sunflora doesn't learn all that many moves that can make an impact on Venonat, I suggest you forfeit her, I don't want her to suffer" Sandra looked stumped for a moment before a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head "Sunflora, smack yourself to clear up the confusion" Sunflora smacked its face off the ground before shaking its head, the confusion was gone.

"Now, use the move you were taught, go **Earth Power**" Harry's eyes widened as Venonat took the attack and cried out in pain "Luna! Are you alright?" Venonat got up shakingly and nodded, Harry sighed in relief "Then let's end this, Luna use **Poison Fang**" Sandra's eyes widened as Venonat shot across the area at Sunflora "Sunflora D-" Venonat was on Sunflora before she could dodge and with the last of her energy, bit into Sunflora with purple glowing fangs, the two Pokémon fainted.

Both trainers shot forwards and picked up their Pokémon, Harry smiled down at Luna "You did brilliantly for your first true battle, I am so proud" Venonat seemed happy with the praise as Harry returned her, Sandra gave her Pokémon words of praise before returning her "Both Pokémon are unable to Battle, this battle is a draw, Trainers, send out your last Pokémon" Sandra threw up at ball "Ivysaur, bloom" Harry blinked before chuckling "Susan, prepare for battle" Scyther appeared from the ball and stared down his opponent.

Sandra blinked "Do you just like bug types?" Harry shrugged "Nah, I have other types but my Pokémon need more battle experience so I figured that this tournament would be a good way to get it" Sandra looked thoughtful "Huh, I never thought of using Tournaments for Battle Experience, you must not care about winning all that much" Harry shrugged "Scyther, go" Scyther shot forwards and used **Toxic** before following up with **X-Sissor**.

"Ivysaur, use **Protect**" the green glowing sphere appeared around Ivysaur as Scyther bounced off of it "Now use **Sunny Day**" Harry's eyes widened as the sun grew brighter "Damn it, Scyther, now, use Death's Scythe" Sandra blinked, she hadn't heard of that move before, she stared in shock as Scyther's claws started glowing green before some purple joined in there "Ivysaur, quickly use **Solar Beam**" Ivysaur absorbed energy from the sun and fired it at Scyther who used his wings to fly around it before slashing down on Ivysaur, causing it to dry out in pain before a purple hue settled on it.

Sandra looked at Harry "What the hell was that move?" Harry chuckled "That was a combo move fusing Fury Cutter with Poison Powder, it is a mean thing to use and takes a bit of energy to pull off" Scyther jumped back and looked at Ivysaur who was gritting his teeth in pain as the poison took effect, Sandra sighed "We've seen how this goes, I forfeit Ivysaur, I used too much energy with that **Solar Beam**" "Sandra has forfeited Ivysaur, the winner is Scyther, the victor of this round is Emerald of Pallet Town" Harry shook Sandra's hand before walking back to the line-up.

Harry continued to watch the battles until the second round started "Emerald of Pallet Town vs Hilda of Nuvema Town, this will be a three-on-three battle, both trainers can substitute Pokémon, the match ends when one trainers Pokémon are all unable to Battle, begin" Harry looked at the girl in front of her, she sort of looked like a female Red without the zig-zags on her face and with purple eyes, she smirked "Servine, ready for battle" the second evolution of the grass Unova starter appeared on the field.

Harry narrowed his eyes before tossing a Pokéball "Eclipse, stand by for battle" his shiny Duskull appeared from the Pokéball _"Eclipse, be careful, this Servine is powerful, start off safe, use __**Confuse Ray**__, then use __**Calm Mind**__ a couple of times before following up with __**Will-oh-Wisp**__" _Duskull nodded before shooting off the small purple orb at Servine who started swaying, he then closed his eyes and seemed to glow pink twice before opening his eyes again and firing off a purple flame which again hit its target.

Hilda's jaw dropped before she shook it off "Servine, use **Vine Whip** on yourself before firing off a **Leaf Storm**" Servine used its vines to smack itself, knocking the confusion off before firing off a storm of razor sharp leaves at Duskull wh dodged all but a few of the stray ones "Now follow up with an up close **Leaf Blade** followed by another **Leaf Storm**" Servine rushed at Duskull, Harry waited for its arm to glow green before he spoke "use **Shadow Ball**" a dark purple and black ball appeared in front of Duskull who threw it at Servine.

It exploded on contact knocking Servine across the field, Servine was barely standing when it managed to get up, it was heavily injured, Hilda looked at it before looking at Harry "How is Servine so injured?" Harry smiled "The pinkish glow that shrouded my Duskull was calm mind, it increases the damage of Special attacks like **Shadow Ball**, link that with the burn effect it has and-" Servine fainted "That happens".

"Servine is unable to battle, trainer, send out your next Pokémon" Hilda returned Servine and whispered a thank you to it before pulling out another Pokéball, she threw it into the air "Golurk, assist me" the giant golem Pokémon appeared on the field and Duskull started glowing bright white, in his place was he evolved form, Dusclops, Harry returned him "Good job buddy, I am proud of you" he tossed another Pokéball into the air "Neville, crush them" Salamence came out of the Pokéball.

Hilda narrowed her eyes before grinning "Golurk, levitate then fly up into the air a bit before spinning with Duel **Ice Punch** charged and ready" Harry raised an eyebrow "Interesting tactic but it won't work, Neville, use **Dragon Pulse**" Salamence fired off a purple blast at Golurk "Now, punch it" Harry blinked and watched as his attack was frozen then caught by Golurk who then flew over and smashed it on Salamence, he blinked again before chuckling "Damn, you are just like my friend".

Hilda blinked "What do you mean?" Harry grinned "He also uses crazy tactics that generally shouldn't work, in fact you look a bit like him but with violet eyes and no zig-zags on your cheeks, Salamence get close and use **Flamethrower**" Hilda's eyes widened "Golurk fire off a couple of **Toxic**s at that **Flamethrower** then spin and fire off a ton of **Icy Wind** from both of your hands" Golurk fired off two globs of the purple poison which hit the stream of fire causing it to explode, he then spun in the air and released enough **Icy Wind** to create a mist that hid him from view.

Harry tilted his head "Neville, use **Flamethrower** as you go through, until you reach the centre, then spin using **Flamethrower**" Salamence nodded and fired off the stream of fire as he shot into the mist "Now, Golurk, use **Ice Punch**" Golurk punched Salamence from below, Salamence roared in pain before spinning in every direction firing off Flamethrower, Golurk got hit and groaned "_Lurk_" Salamence looked in its direction before using the last of its energy to fly forwards and hit it with a point blank **Draco Meteor**.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were unconscious "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, trainers, send out your final Pokémon" both trainer returned their Pokémon with words of praise before looking at each other "Damn you know how to battle, this has to be the third most exciting battle I have been in" Hilda pouted "Why third?" Harry chuckled "Second was with my girlfriend Cynthia and first was a battle against the Prince of Vermilion City, I only beat one of his Pokémon and it took me three of my most powerful Pokémon to do so" Hilda and everyone else blinked before having a collective jaw drop, few people were able to fight the Prince of Vermilion City, one of the few that could was the Prince of the Torren Region, Takeshi Dragneel.

Hilda shook her head before grabbing a Pokéball "Herdier, battle time" the Loyal Dog Pokémon appeared on her side of the field, Harry nodded "It looks rather healthy as did your other two, I am impressed" he grabbed one of the Pokéballs off of his belt "Draco, time to battle" Delta Charmander appeared, Hilda's eyes widened "Holy crap, what is that?" Harry smirked "This is a Delta Charmander, it has a different typing to the original, Draco use **Shadow Sneak**".

Hilda cursed quietly as Draco disappeared into a shadow and shot at Herdier "Herdier, wait until it comes up and then use **Retaliate**" Harry frowned "A normal type move against a Ghost type Pokémon, what are you…You have that ability don't you? Scrappy" Hilda smirked and they both watched as Draco came up to attack only to get smacked away, Draco began to glow bright white before he was replaced with a dark skeletal Charmeleon with a purple flame on its tail.

Harry grinned "Draco use **Swords Dance**, followed up by **Dragon Dance** then use **Draco Jet** to finish it up" Hilda grinned as well "Herdier, use **Work Up**, follow it up with another **Work Up**, then end it with **Play Rough**, smash that Dragon into the ground" as Draco was doing two dances, Herdier was glowing with a red aura, they two stopped and Draco shot forwards whilst enveloping himself in an aura of Dragonic energy, Herdier rushed forwards and started glowing pink, the two collided creating an explosion.

Harry shook his head and Hilda laughed "We already know what the result is" Hilda nodded "They are both unconscious" the smoke cleared and indeed, both Pokémon were lying on the ground unconscious, both trainers returned their Pokémon with words of encouragement and praise "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, as all three of Hilda's Pokémon are unable to battle, the victor of this match is Emerald of Pallet Town" Harry shook Hilda's hand "I hope to battle you again" she grinned "Count on it" they nodded and walked away from each other.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Pok**_**é_dex_**

**Attacks**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**Magic**

**Harry's Pokémon:**

**Togetic (Hedwig) F**

**Houndoom (Padfoot) M**

**Delta Kirlia (Winky) F**

**Kadabra (Dobby) M**

**Salamence (Neville) M**

**Medeon (Hermione) F**

**Gyarados (Cedric) M Shiny**

**Pidgey (Seamus) M**

**Venonat (Luna) F**

**Ivysaur (Astoria) F**

**Dusclops (Eclipse) M Shiny**

**Scyther (Susan) F**

**Sandslash (Justin) M**

**Cleffa (Nymphadora) F**

**Lucario M**

**Zorua (Ginny) F Shiny**

**Delta Charmeleon (Draco) M**

**? (Yasmine) F**

**Mew (Mellissa) F**

**Egg**

**Cynthia's ****Pokémon:**

**Milotic F**

**Togetic F**

**Garchomp F**

**Eevee F**

**Jesse's ****Pokémon:**

**Ekans M**

**Wynaut M**

**Seviper M**

**Ralts F**

**James' ****Pokémon:**

**Koffing M**

**Growlithe M**

**Cacnea M**

**Ilene's ****Pokémon:**

**Mime Jr. M**

**Beldum Genderless**

**Delta Budew F**

**Domino's ****Pokémon:**

**Rowlet M**

**Tekuya's ****Pokémon:**

**Hydreigon (Ripper) M Mega**

**Metagross (Tank) Genderless Shiny**


End file.
